Star Vs the Ultimate Evil: Dark Moon
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: The unification of Mewmans and Monsters has been tied and everyone is now looking up to Eclipsa as Queen. As she lets go of her previous goal an enemy from the past rears their ugly head to cause chaos...
1. Ch1: Rising Sun

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Sexual references**

**Ch.1: Rising Sun**

Ahhh a bright sunny day, looming over the kingdom of Mewni and all it's inhabitants. Especially where the once evil darkness of the Monster Castle resides. Light creeping throughout the dark hallway and up the second floor, then the third, and finally the top, peering through the bedroom window of a youthful woman sound asleep.

As the light pierced the curtains of the woman's bed she responded with a light moan. Her eyes fluttered from the light of the rising dawn. It was a little too intense for her eyes so she tried to cover them with her hand. But the light just covered the entire room causing her resistance of sleeping some more futile.

The woman let out a slight groan of defeat while sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawning at the same time. A couple of minutes went by as the woman freshened herself up.

"Ow! Hot!"

The woman almost burned her entire body when she tried to turn on the head of her shower. She really needs to get someone to fix that? But for right now she just concentrated on humming a little tune while she was washing her exposed body.

"Good morning your Majesty."

An oil shop vendor greeted the woman who was just walking around the town part of the monster castle wearing her violet, sophisticated dress, her violet Victorian arm lengthed gloves and her violet hat which still had a twig in it, not that she ever complained. She gracefully waved back to the vendor, his cheeks turning red with embarrasment and from her radiating beauty.

Unfortunately for him his wife was next to him, causing her to strike the back of his head with a rolling pin. This caused the woman to cringe a little from the painful strike. As the wife dragged her unconcious, idiot husband away she smiled warmly at the woman.

"Good morning your majesty. Sorry about my husband. I hope to see you again sometime."

"Umm heheh of course."

The woman who was just called "your majesty" gave a slightly nervous smile as she quickened her pace to a different part of town. She stopped by a different vendor selling perfumes. The bat winged vile containing a light reddish liquid caught her eye.

"Excellent look in your eye your majesty."

The short, female perfume vendor who was using a stool to look tall picked the vile up delicately in her hands, showing it off to the woman she calls her majesty.

"This beaut is our newest product, Succubi Venom. Trust me, those vixens in the lust circle of the underworld really knows how to provide some good hints on the ingredients used for this. Really brings out the euphoric scent that all the men would run to."

The woman looked to her left and to her right. Her red spaded marks on her cheeks were glowing pink, a special birthmark of her kind.

"H-how much for it dear?"

"For you your majesty? Three gold and two silver. You want that bagged for your special someone wink wink nudge nudge?"

"Uh just make sure no one knows that I was here."

"Crystal clear your majesty! Enjoy your one night stand!"

"(Mmmm don't say that out loud?)"

After paying for the perfume she decided to take a peaceful stroll through the woods, just to breath in that fresh crisp air. It was until she heard an explosion from the clearing nearby so she took a quick detour to investigate out of curiosity. From behind a tree the woman peeked at what was causing the explosion?

* * *

"Haah haah that was a close one. Jeez Star are you trying to kill me?!"

A young man wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans just narrowly escaped from multiple explosions from **glowworms**. His name was **Marco Diaz**, human from Earth who is the **squire ****to** **the ****Princess of**** Mewn****i**.

"Well you shouldn't hide without expecting me to flush you out with explosives."

A young blonde haired girl wearing a beautiful white gown appeared from behind a bush. Her name was **Star Butterfly, (Kinda) Princess of Mewni**.

"Besides I need some more training for when I'm gonna have to fight in a dress once again."

Marco rose up to his feet, patting himself off.

"Sigh yeah yeah I know. Welp let's get back to the throwdown."

"You're on Diaz. **Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!**"

Star clasped her hands together then extended both her index fingers out in front if her. An intense blast of blue energy erupted from her fingertips. Marco was able to dodge roll out of the way but Star was prepared when she smirked.

"Haah! You fell for my trap! **Super sonic Leech Bomb!"**

Marco barely noticed the tiny green leeches on the ground ticking like a clock. They all exploded simutaneously creating a great green explosion.

"Oh my gosh Marco! Are you okay? I took it too fa-"

"Heheh you let down your guard."

"Wha?!"

* * *

The last few seconds before the little buggers exploded Marco had a split second opportunity that was perfect for him.

"(Perfect! Time to truely test out if my body can handle this technique?)"

Marco closed his eyes and in mere moments his body turned to smoke. With those few seconds he ended up right behind Star without her noticing his presence.

* * *

"**Haoshosho art: Smoky Smelt it.**"

"Wait, why is it called smelt i- *sniff sniff* Agh gross Marco?!"

Whatever Star's nose picked up smelled like cow dung.

"Hey it didn't come from my bowels. Soooo?"

Marco gently grabbed Star's shoulder from behind.

"You surrender?"

Star just sighed. She knows that Marco has a technique that could numb one of her arms when he got a grip on her shoulder.

"Ugggghhhh fiiiine I surrender. You may have won this time Diaz but I'll get my vengeance against you and your goblin kind."

Both parties were silent for a few seconds until they were both started laughing hysterically.

"Goblin kind? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know? I just had a brain fart trying to come up with a good line to hit you with. Oh kinda Grandma Eclipsa!"

The woman who was known as "your majesty" by alot of the citizens living near the Monster Castle is the current **Queen of Mewni **(once known as **the**** Queen of ****Darkness**) **Eclipsa** **Butterfly**. She was covered in green slime from the explosion.

"Whoops uh sorry about that. Hold on a sec?"

Star closed her eyes, concentrating on creating a water ball with her magic. It formed in her partially clenched hand. Once completed she threw the ball at Eclipsa, completely splashing her with water. It removed the slime but it drenched her clothes. With her umbrella shaped wand Eclipsa tapped the sky with the ball point of the wand, drying herself instantly with hot wind.

"You seem to be doing well Star dear. By the looks of it Marco here got the upper hand in the end?"

Star's heart shaped marks on her cheeks glew pink.

"Yeah well if I wasn't wearing this dress then I would've beat him. Hmph!"

"Sure sure, anyway these days things are looking up for you right you're majesty?"

Marco was right. The Mewman and Monster unification has been weaving itself greatly when Eclipsa realised the errors she has made and started to take herself more seriously as the Queen Mewni needs.

"Indeed...Oh I'm sorry for interrupting your playtime with Star. I'll just be on my way."

"Okay we'll see you later when we get the chance!"

"(Sigh such a sweet girl Star is. I could never thank her enough for all she has done for me.)"

Later that night Eclipsa entered the one room that has always filled her with joy and comfort in her night gown. The room in the castle where her beloved, her monster hubby**, The King of Monsters Globgor,** still encased in **Rhombulus's crystalization**.

"My dear...my husband Globby...I miss you so much. Every night I look at your trapped form my heart aches."

Eclipsa approached the crystal and pressed herself on it, nuzzling her cheek on it.

"I longed for you to wrap me in your arms, those soft, warm, strong arms...But I realise that it could never be...not anymore. No matter what my dear I will always love you ***sniff*** and so will our daughter."

Eclipsa's tears slowly streamed down her face as she kissed the crystal.

"Goodnight my love."

Eclipsa retired for the night, heading up the steps to her bed chambers. The moment she was out of sight a shadowy figure with a red eye came out from the shadows and approached the crystalized monster king with a devilish smile on their face.

"A contract between two Queens is more powerful than any crystal."

The being chuckled as it laid a hand on the crystal itself.

"But your little contract was fulfilled, giving life to the connected one's memory who extended their hand first...You poor, sad, pathetic monster whore hmhmhmhmhmhm."

The being pressed their hand even harder against the crystal.

"You poor black sheep hehehehehahahaha. You stupid little daddy's girl hahahahahahah! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

A small crack on the crystal appeared.

**End of ch.1**


	2. Ch2: Many Faces of Evil

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**, **sexual themes**

**Ch.2: Many faces of Evil!**

9:30 am in the morning (at least in Earth time) and the mystery of the insanely loud banshee shrieking that has been going on for the past three hours has not been dealt it. Marco and Star (who was wearing her normal everday attire) arrived at the source of the bloodcurdling cry, Monster castle. But the only people there are Eclipsa, **her daughter Meteora**, and the servants in the castle monster and mewman alike.

"Well the source that everyone's been talking about is here. I wonder what happened to Eclipsa?"

"Marco, this isn't normal at all. Something must be really wrong with Eclipsa, like really really wrong."

They both were standing in front of the door of the castle wondering how they should approach this?

"So uh what's the plan Star?"

"Okay then how's this? You go look for the little baby girl while I look for Eclipsa."

"Wait why should I go for Meteora? She's not exactly fond of me."

"Oh quit your baby excuses. We have to get moving like yesterday!"

Marco smacked himself on the forehead and groaned.

"Okay okay I'll do it...But if she bites my sock again-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's move turkey legs. (I have a pretty good idea of where Eclipsa might be?)"

Star and Marco split but not before giving eachother a high five as they moved to different areas of the castle. It was almost hard to manuever since for some reason the very castle itself was rumbling violently. Going with her first instinct Star headed up the steps to the very room that contained Glob...gor?

Within that very room Eclipsa was in her everday attire, kneeling at the center of a large blackened spot that Globgor should be, screaming bloody murder. Thank goodness she found her but what the hell was going on here and why was she screaming like her daughter was kid...monsternapped? Star could see that Eclipsa's body was spewing out an enormous amount of dark aura that was spiking violently.

"ECLIPSA?!...ECLIPSA WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Star had to scream since Eclipsa's was absurdly loud. She couldn't see but Eclipsa's eyes were entirely white.

"ECLIPSA?!! Ugghhh."

The dark aura became stronger, causing Star to be pushed back a bit like a powerful wind storm was keeping her away from the core of it.

"Urrghhhuhrgghhh. I'm sorry Eclipsa. **NEO RAINBOW BLAST!!"**

Star clapped her hands together, then opened them to form a circle. At the center of it a swirling ball of rainbow energy formed, accelerating it's spinning until it fired a huge rainbow beam from the makeshift hole. It struck at the dark aura with a powerful impact and breaking through, hitting Eclipsa directly at her back.

Eclipsa snapped out of her trance, not realising that the Neo Rainbow Blast was engulfing her in the beam while making a big size hole to the castle and beyond. The beam dispersed giving Star the chance to run to Eclipsa's aid. Though Eclipsa wasn't all that injured the scrapes and bruises made Star panic a little.

"Eclipsa?! Oh Eclipsa I'm so sorry I had no choice but to- No calm down just do what you have to. Huuuuuu pheew **BuBunny Leafy Cure."**

Star clenched her fist for a few seconds until green light illuminated the inside of her hand. She instantly unclenched it to reveal a green bunny that was just a single bubble. It's nose naturally wiggles like all bunnies do when Star gently places the rabbit on Eclipsa's chest enveloping her in a green light that healed her wounds. Her eyes fluttered open.

"St-Star? Is that you?"

"Well yeah of course? What the heck happened Eclipsa? This is 10x worse than that time you tried to yodel...I needed therapy for that but that's not the point!"

"I-I don't remember all that much."

Star picked Eclipsa off the ground making sure she wasn't all wobbly and junk.

"I was going through my normal morning routine as usual. Freshening up, picking out my wardrobe-"

"But you wear the same thing every time."

"-feeding Meteora, and letting the servants run the place as I walk around town...well that last one was off my list when I had the most dreadful dream. When I came here to this very room, Globgor was go-"

Eclipsa realised what she was on top of, the spot where Globgor should be. After putting two and two together an intense wave of emotion built up inside her without any notice. She was gonna scream again. But Star glasped her hand over her mouth.

"Nope nope no I'm not gonna get hearing therapy after this!"

Star then heard some rushing footsteps that she can guess came from Marco. He reached the room covered in sweat.

"Star, we got trouble! Well good news, thanks for stopping the banshee but we still got trouble!"

"What? Spit it out man?"

"The baby! Meteora's gone missing!"

"WHAT?!"

Star and Eclipsa were both in unison for that word. Eclipsa started to hyperventilate afterward.

"Woah woah woah woah hey calm down Eclipsa. Did you check the laundry basket and the soup pan?"

"Yeah I did...twice and she isn't here! She's been Monsternapped!"

"Wait what makes you say that? She's probably with **Glossaryck** messing around in the quicksand pit again?"

"That's what I thought to until I found this?"

Marco reached into his pocket and took out a blackend patch of clothing. For some reason it was smoking though it wasn't hot at all. Star snatched out from his hand.

"Jeez you could've just asked for it like a normal person?"

"With this baby and a little tracing magic we'll be able to find Meteora and the culprit. We'll take my clo-"

Star stopped her sentence when she noticed something else that is missing?

"Eh Eclipsa?...Where's your wand?"

It took Eclipsa a second to process that question.

"...I haven't seen it all morning."

"SO THAT'S THREE THINGS THAT WERE KIDNAPPED?! Whoever did this must be a master thief? Don't worry Eclipsa, we won't rest until we find your precious."

Star waved her hands and summoned her pink cloud friend and with a concetrated snap of her fingers she made the fabric glow, shining a tiny white laser to the direction of the suppossed culprit.

"Let's go people! We're burning daylight!"

Marco was gonna climb up the cloud but he decided to be the gentleman that he was and assisted Eclipsa with getting on the cloud.

"Oh Marco, such a sweetheart."

"I know right? Anyway hi ho pink cloud away!"

They all traveled south from the Monster castle. A couple of minutes of flying went by and Star spotted a familiar landmark.

"Huh, that's odd? The beam is leading us to the beach where Mom and I surfaced Glossaryck's shri- Hey look?!"

Sticking out like a sore thumb a giant red creature was lying on it's back on the sand, black souless eyes and motionless. Marco and Eclipsa's jaw dropped.

"That's..impossible? Rhombulus's crystal is literally unbreakable. So that means that Glo-"

"GLOBBY!!"

Without thinking Eclipsa jumped off the cloud.

"ECLIPSA ARE YOU NUTS?! At least wait until I touch down!"

Star steered her cloud into a nose dive and caught Eclipsa before they went splat all over the beachy area. Even when she was caught and they landed safely Eclipsa still made a book for the giant monster on the beach.

"GLOBBY!!"

She jumped in the air, clearly ready to glomp onto the beast but the moment her finger touched it's fur a very powerful shockwave knocked her back several feet. Marco was able to catch her body in time.

"Wha?..Gl-Globgor?"

Eclipsa was gonna try again until Star put her arm out, stopping Eclipsa's advance.

"Alright bub I can sense you from here. Might as well come out if you know what's good for you?"

"No you can't? You just followed the laser."

"Shhhh shut up Marco, I'm trying to look badass over here."

The sky suddenly turned dark as the figure the laser was pointing to came out from behind a bush with Meteora cradled in their arms. She was laughing and cooing while trying to reach their face. Star, Marco, and Eclipsa were shocked beyond belief to see who it was.

"M-M-MARCO?! You're the kidnapper?!"

"What?! No! I'm right here!"

"But how are you over there wearing that snazzy black cloak I might add. Is that suppossed to be your evil twin or something? That's shocking as hell!"

From Star's perspective she sees the face of the adult version of Marco from the **Hekapoo Dimension**.

"What are you talking about 'evil twin?' All I want to know is how did **Jackie **get onto Mewni?"

From Marco's perspective he sees the face of **his girlfriend back on Earth Jackie Lynn Thomas**. He became very baffled to how is this possible?

"Globgor? Wait but he's right there laying on his back."

From Eclipsa's perspective she sees the person with Globgor's face that fit the size of his own body. The being spoke.

**Marco's perspective**

"I'm glad that the current Queen of Mewni decided to show up. The bait actually worked like a charm."

"What are you talking about Jackie? Don't tell me you're the one who planted that evil looking fabric?"

Jackie smirked. Whoever this person was had her voice as well.

"Is that her name? Jackie Lynn Thomas? When I look into your eyes I see the girl's face. I'll admit though yugh I'm not a fan of the what do they call it 'toothpaste' colored hair style."

"Wait a minute?...You're not Jackie?"

"I can be...if you want me to be?"

Star butted into the conversation.

"Okay enough of that. Who are you and what do you want with my kinda grandmother?"

**Star's perspective**

"Princess Star Butterfly. You seem to have a crush on this boy. No wait when I look into your eyes that Marco Diaz is in a different form...interesting?"

"Shut up!!"

Star's heart cheeks glew pink. Whoever this person was had Marco's mature sexy voice.

"Just what do you want?"

"Exactly as you deduced? I want the Queen of Mewni."

**Eclipsa's perspective**

"Me? Why me? Well obviously I would have some enemies but what's your how do the kids call it 'beef with me' is?"

The being licked their lips.

"I want to see what type of underwear you're wearing today darling? A thong maybe?"

Eclipsa's entire face turned beet red with steam coming out from her ears. Whoever this person was had that low groveling tone that Globgor had when he was not crystalized. She covered her indecent areas with her hands.

" I beg your pardon?!"

She couldn't lie, hearing that from her husband's lips made her body hot. But she kept her dignity intact. The being was also shocked.

"Now where did that come from, this perverted language? You're lover was probably as lusty as I thought he would be? Makes me wonder how you didn't have over a dozen kids with him?"

"TH-TH-THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Star, Marco say something?!"

Just the thought of seeing an old lady like Eclipsa in that kind of underwear made both Star and Marco green in the face, almost ready to throw up.

"How rude!! I'll have you know that I have keep myself in shape to keep this how do they say 'bikini body?' Yeah bikini body!"

"Aside from that-"

"Don't change the subject you perverted thing wearing my husband's face!"

"Well excuse me? It's not my fault that I obtain info by looking into people's eyes...I shouldn't have said that? ANYWAY!...the reason I drew you in was for you to witness your own death."

"What are you talking about death for? If you wanna get to her, you'll have go through us first!"

Star cracked her magic knuckles while Marco took his karate stance.

"Oh really? How are you gonna fight without this?"

The being took out the umbrella shaped wand from their cloak that Eclipsa was missing.

"And don't think about moving, not unless you want both your daughter and your husband to get hurt?"

The being pointed the wand at Meteora who was still giggling.

"Haah please? Star made sure that the wand was only able to be used by Mewman royalty."

"But you were able to use it at some point right?"

"Shut up Star, I'm trying to bluff over here."

"Oh? I didn't realise that?...So if I do this?"

The being tightened it's grip on the umbrella wand, causing the tip to glow brightly. It was then enveloped in a white light which was an indication of it changing shape to fit the user. The shape was no longer an umbrella. Instead it changed into a black colored royal cane with red butterfly designs that were dripping down like blood and the handle being a small globe with a crystal star in its center.

"Then that would make me Mewman royalty correct?"

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?"

"Hey don't look at me like that?! I thought bluffing would work?"

**Star's perspective**

"Now that we established dominance here I will say it once and only once...Kill yourself Queen Eclipsa and not just by your own hand. Oh no heheh do it with this?"

The being stabbed the cane wand into the ground and took out a rusty, jagged piece of metal. Eclipsa's face was drained of its usual color.

"That's the?"

**Marco's perspective**

"That's right your majesty. **The Shard of the Dean's Bloodedge**. Centuries went by in it's sealed form for so long that it is on its last legs. But ancient prophecy told of a way to revive it's true power, back to the former glory of its might?"

Eclipsa's face showed it all. She remembered the requirements of something this devastating.

"The souls of a monster and a Mewman Queen. You will do as I say Eclipsa Butterfly or maybe your family doesn't matter to you that much?"

"Don't listen to it Eclipsa! We can get your daughter and sigh Globgor back."

**Eclipsa's perspective**

"Hmhmhm just go ahead and try little gi-"

"You let your guard down you face wearing thief!"

"Wha- how did he?"

Marco appeared behind the being and high kicked them at the back of the head, causing them to lose their grip on Meteora. This gave Marco the chance to grab the baby and hustle back. The being quickly grabbed the cane wand from the ground and pointed the globe handle at him.

"You son of a bitch! **Pestilence Wolf Blast!"**

A giant wolf head entirely made of green gas was blasted out of the wand, jaws open and all to snap down at Marco's leg until Star intervened.

"**Great Stardust Daisy Devastation!"**

Star clapped her hands together and formed a triangle shaped hole. A giant yellow energy beam of daisies erupted from her hands, colliding with the gas wolf. The spells caused a devastating explosion.

"Marco?! You take the baby and Eclipsa out of here now!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna fight this weirdo alone?"

"I'll be fine, trust me."

Why did Marco try to question it? He knew Star would keep her promise of coming back so he ran to Eclipsa's side.

"Let's go Eclipsa. We're getting a move on!"

"But Glo-"

"Who gives a damn about that! Let's go!"

"(Damnit damnit damnit!) Okay..."

**Star's perspective**

As Marco and Eclipsa were out of sight Star let out a breath of relief. But she couldn't let her guard down just yet.

"Hmhmhmhmheheheheh I'm impressed little caterpillar. Your magic is stronger than I anticipated. I think I can contain my excitement a little longer. Show me what you can do Princes- AAGGHHHH!!"

The being was struck from behind by a silver, magical whip, causing it to get on their knees, slightly burning. Star recognised the figure somersaulting in the air towards her.

"MOM?!"

**The former Queen of Mewni Moon Butterfly **landed in front of her little girl who was not so little anymore with a look of intensity in her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart we can talk later. Right now we have to get away from here. You can't fight this one, not at your current level."

"What?! So I can leave you to fi-"

"You misunderstand dear. We're both retreating immediately. RIVER NOW!"

From underneath the sand **The former king of Mewni, River Butterfly** burst out from under the beings feet holding two pieces of rock in his strong, manly hands.

"Say cheese evildoer!"

River clacked the rocks together, creating a big flash of light, blinding it temporarily. With this window opportunity Moon carried Star and River under her arms, transforming into her **Butterfly Mewberty form** to gain enough speed to escape from the area.

The being regained its vision after a minute or two. It looked up towards the sky and sighed, not out of defeat but disappointment.

"Oh well...At least I had a taste of what the Princess of Mewni can do, too weak for my standard. Good thing the idiots didn't even bother with taking Globgor since he was in a temporary trance before he **'hatches.'**"

It whirled the caned with ease.

"Now that I have this. **2.srev** **pmalC elsuM oybrmE**."

Tapping the glowing wand on their chest. The spell produced a tiny spark and after a couple of seconds the being's body internally exploded with snaps and cracks to different parts of their muscles.

"WAAAHHHHH! AHHHHHH! GGHHHHHH! Huuuuuu haah haah haah...part 2, done. Just one more and I'll regain my full strength."

The being started to walk towards the tranced induced giant red monster of destruction.

"I could've just done the final part right here right now. But alas it takes an enormous amount of magic and willpower to do. I'll just wait until my magic charges up a little more...Just you wait 'your majesty' you'll become the perfect catalyst for the end of the universe."

With a single snap of their fingers the being vanished along with Globgor's body.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

Hello whoever came by to read this. I was just wondering if you read one of the spells backwards for me? Thanks and stay tuned.


	3. Ch3: All Ancient History

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild language, Violence**

**Ch.3: All ancient history**

"Star, sweetheart could you not play corn of war with your father and come sit like the rest of us?"

Star was in the middle of pulling the 12 foot corn on a cob towards her side with her teeth until she heard her mother. She released her grip on the corn end causing River to fall backward.

"Whooo I'm the victor baby!"

"River!"

"Ah right right no fooling around. That's why we came to Monster Castle in the first place."

Both River and Star took a seat around the royal monster table. Eclipsa was making Meteora giggling by tickling her stomach. But she was the one who didn't look happy at all.

"Your daddy was right there. My beloved was ***sniff*** right there."

Moon got out of her seat for a few seconds to put a hand on Eclipsa's shoulder, seeing that she was about to cry

"Eclipsa?...I understand that this is painful for you. But right now this meeting is important and I need you to remain strong for your daughter."

Eclipsa nodded her head in agreement. Moon went back to her seat, exhaling a calming breath.

"Can I speak now mother?"

"Yes...yes you may."

"Then first order of business then...who the heck was that thing?!"

"I agree with Star. I saw Jackie's face when I looked at it."

"Well I saw your face when you go into Hekapoo's dimension."

"A-and I saw Globgor's."

"Yeah so what is it? A shapeshifting master thief of the night?"

Moon cleared her throat.

"Star? Do you remember a very very old history book in our or should I say once our library?"

Star went deep in thought about that question. Honestly, there were a whole bunch of very old history books that she could think of. There's no way she could narrow it down to what her mother was talking about?

"...Sigh the one that puts you to sleep in three seconds."

"Oh yeah that thingiemabob? It had no pictures in it...made me verrry sleepy."

"If you actually paid attention to when I was reading it to you when you were little...and then a teenager that book was known as '**Phases of Beyond, The Butterfly family's 1st ancestory biography.' **Too bad it was lost in **the battle with Toffee."**

All of a sudden lip smacking can be heard right next to Moon.

"Oh I love that part of history. Back when I was at my prime. Sigh the good old days."

"Glossaryck?! Where did you come from?"

The tiny, blue skinned, gem foreheaded wiseman of the cosmos Glossaryck was loudly eating a package of pudding without a spoon.

"I was with you guys the whole time, in Marco's pocket."

Marco quickly felt around his sweater pockets.

"No way? I didn't feel you in there?"

"Oh believe it pal. By the way you should thank me. If I didn't tell Ex-Queen Moon here about **Dark**** Nebula** then things would've gone to hell pretty fast."

Everyone except Moon was almost taken aback by Glossaryck's words.

"Dark Nebula? Is that its name?"

Glossaryck jabbed his finger at Star.

"It's not an 'it' my dear, it's a 'he', there's a difference. I swear everyone who was around him always fall for that crap every time."

"Fall for what?"

Glossaryck turned his head to Moon with a sly grin on his face.

"Should I tell her?"

"Knowing you, you'll just confuse her more with riddles. So I'll do it."

"**V**ery wise call your ex-majest**Y**. Explaining things is tiring for me. Ahh especially after eating all this pudding, delicious."

"Thank you. Ahem, Dark Nebula was the name of a king who was born from the **15th** **Black Star born in the universe** who married into our family from the 1st generation. He was one of many natural masters of dark magic and a seasoned general of the **Capricorn Slayer Brigade.**"

"Ohhhhh I know them?! They were one of **Star Constellation Knight** groups that were involved with the **Galactic Solar War of 56 AU (after universe birth)**. So he was one of their generals eh?"

"Really Star? You knew about that but slept through the other lessons I tried to teach you?"

"It had pictures mom. You know what they say 'A pictures worth a thousand words.'"

Arguing with Star wasn't gonna get her anywhere. So Moon just pinched the bridges of her eyes and just continued. That is until Glossaryck jumped in out of nowhere.

"He was strong, charismatic, authoritive, intelligent buuuuut he had a major flaw. He was very self concious on his looks, specifically the face. That's why he inflicted himself with an insanely powerful dark spell known as **Interior ****Hart Sanctum...**or at least I call it that? It's able to **'fool**** the eye by tricking the heart' **in other word-"

"The spell automatically changes our perception of who we see in front of us. The person we see in front of us is the person we have a deep in love connection with."

"...Are you sure you're not a wizard Marco, cause you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Hmmm that's one curiosity down but we barely have any clue why Dark Nebula needed Globgor for?"

Glossaryck took out another pack of pudding from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who knows really?"

"Glossaryck if you were really with us all this time you should know that he mentioned about something called the Dean's Bloodedge?"

In slow motion the pudding pack drooped to the floor, Glossaryck's face reacted to Star's words. He was in slight shock, which was a first for everyone.

"D-did you just say...the **Déan Bloodedzer?"**

"Not exact-"

"He did say that to that degree right?!"

This was actually the first time they saw him this serious looking.

"Okay geez calm down. All he said was that it was a shard I think? Wait why are you getting all pissy about it? Is it dangerous as heck?"

Glossaryck slammed his fist on the table, making it vibrate and causing small cracks.

"That damned fool! He kept one of the remains this whole time even after **Celestia **was able to extinguish it from existence."

Marco slammed his hands on the table.

"Could you just answer Star Glossaryck! Is the thing a danger or not?"

With no hesitation Glossaryck's arm stretched out and gripped Marco's sweater neck from 3 feet away. He forcibly pulled Marco towards him, to his face.

"Kid...you have no idea what power that sadistic bastard is trying to unleash onto this universe once again. The Déan Bloodedzer was one of the many artifacts of devastating magnitude, ones that shook the very universe to it's core."

"I have never seen you this serious before? If you don't want to talk about it the-"

"Oh no Princess. It's not that I don't want to talk about it? It's that all of you can't even grasp the seriousness of what's going to happen if it comes back to reality? None of you are s- Hey?! watch the gem!"

Eclipsa picked up Glossaryck by the head with only two fingers.

"Well Mr.I-know-everything, if you say we can't even grasp the situation then explain it so that we can even have a hint of what you're saying of the thing that 'shook the very universe to it's core?' without keeping us in the dark like you have always done for generations."

Eclipsa pinched his head harder.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN ETERNAL LIFE QUIT THINKING THAT WE DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW AND TELL US?!...You already caused enough damnation to this family and the ones before that and the on-"

"Alright alright I'll talk! Just stop pinching my head. It's sensitive."

As Eclipsa put Glossaryck back on the table he took out parchment paper that was bigger than his pockets could supposedly carry and a bottle of ink. He dipped his big toenail in it. Everyone gathered around Glossaryck as he began drawing a cartoonish blacked cloaked figure with a skeleton's face...it looked very familiar for some reason, like it came from a **popular cartoon series or something**?

"You all know what a Grim Reaper is right?"

Before anyone could open their mouths Glossaryck opened his own, cutting them off while drawing a long black stick with a blade coming out of the side of the tip.

"Of course you do. So you would also know what a Grim Reaper's Scythe is right?"

Once again before anyone could say their thoughts Glossaryck cuts them off.

"Nice one with the catching up to speed people. Anyway now imagine a red, scaly, scary looking one with demon's teeth fused into the blade that is twice as long than an ordinary scythe."

Each of the group shuttered from the thought except for Eclipsa who imagined herself riding it like a broom stick for some reason. Maybe scary is not intimidating in her vocabulary.

"Great okay finally imagine that very scythe capable of slicing any organic substance like it was butter, gripping and removing the soul in the process, absorbing said soul, and making their wielder stronger. Even some **G.O.Ds **are afraid of it."

From Glossaryck's description Star was able to dumb down the explanation.

"Sooo it's a big scary weapon that can slice through anything?"

"Except **glass **for some reason. But other than that you pass with a B Princess."

"Woooo I'm a genius!...Uh Glossaryck can I ask one more question?"

Glossaryck started to yawn.

"Mehhhhh sure I got one more in me, shoot."

"So when Dark Nebula spoke about the shard he told Eclipsa to gulp 'kill herself' since a prophecy required the souls of a Monster and Mewman Queen."

"What? That's crazy talk, you don't need to kill yourself for that? He just needs the soul of a Mewman Queen and a Monster. If you're wondering why he did it in the first place, remember what I said about the sadistic part? Why do you think he inflicted that spell on himself? It wasn't only because of his self concious nature?"

Moon was biting the tip of her thumb, unnerved by this developement.

"By god that's...Inmewmane. It sounds like he torments his enemies psychologically. He must be stopped."

"Oh no!"

"Star! What's up?"

Marco checked on Star who was patting herself down.

"The scrap I had is gone! Now we aren't able to find him."

"Well that's too bad. At this point Dark Nebula will come after you guys again. Wish I could help but *yawn* I'm tired. Goodnight everybody!"

Glossaryck snapped his fingers, teleporting someplace else. Everyone around the table were physically exhausted so they sat back in their seats. After a couple minutes of silence went by Eclipsa got up when she heard Meteora softly yawning.

"I'm sorry, it's Meteora's nappytime. Excuse m- Gasp oh no? What happens if she gets monsternapped again?"

Marco put a hand on Eclipsa's shoulder.

"You know what? Although Meteora and I don't see that much eye to eye, I'll keep watch over her."

"Marco...Thank you so so much for doing this for me."

Eclipsa gave Meteora to Marco. Surprisingly she didn't make a fuss like before. Instead she slept instantly the moment Marco cradled her. After a confirmation nod to eachother Marco went up the stairs to a different wing of the castle. Moon rose from her seat as well.

"Sigh seems like this is a good time to retire for the day. River! You're on first shift of guard duty.

"Aww why do I have to do th-"

"I gave birth to our child...need I give you another reason?"

River could never rebuttal that so he just grabbed a battleaxe from the nearest wall and made his march around the castle.

"That never fails. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Mom!"

And so everyone retired for the night except for River.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location The mysterious being now known as Dark Nebula is standing under the moonlight that illuminated the grassey plains. He was humming to himself as his eyes were closed. When he opened them to look at the moon his lips were quivering slightly.

**(****Song: From here to the moon and back)**

"**Who else in this world will love you like that?**

**Forever and always, I'll be where you're at.**

**From here to the moon and back.**

**From here to the moon and back**."

The full moon's light sucked him back into his memories where he used to dance in a colorful void with his lover. She taught him to dance though. He couldn't remember her face nor himself but her honey dew voice, her star marked cheeks and the dress imprinted with all the constellations that he made for her enhanced her beauty and grace as they laughed like they were having fun.

He always let her sing first. He couldn't get enough of her singing to him even while he would sleep with his head on her lap.

"**I**** would blow you a kiss from the star where I sit.**

**I would call out your name to echo through the vast**."

Now was his chance to join in. Missing a single cue would be a disappointment to both him and her. He lifted her off the ground and spun causing her to giggle.

"**Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat.**

**From here to the moon and back**

**And I'll spend forever just proving that fact.**

**From here to the moon and back**."

The image of them leaning in to kiss was blown away. He was left once again waking up from his own dream. Standing once again in reality, tears running down his face.

"**From here...to the moon...and..back**."

Unbeknown to Dark Nebula in a rundown shack in which he placed Globgor's body in, there was a huge cracked hole on his stomach. There was a trail of green slime that leads to the back of shack towards the outside world.

**End of Ch.3**


	4. Ch4: King in the Dark

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence, Sexual themes**

**Ch.4: King in the Dark**

"Haah haah how much more mushrooms do we need dear?"

"Just a little more. Let's not forget who wasted our mushroom supply?"

A giant troll couple were walking in the woods collecting some mushrooms, specifically the ones that are red spiraled with light purple. It's said that 20 of them can provide the complete protein package a giant needs instead of devouring 40 mewmans or 125 frogs, mice, or lizards.

"How was I suppossed to know those little imps would sneak inside? I mean resting your eye for a couple of minutes shouldn't make a difference right?"

"Uh huh sure, just work those legs and collect more mush- oh god, honey look?"

"What now?"

The Husband circled his head around his Wife's large body and saw a Mewman sized monster with red fur and a loin cloth floating on the surface of a pond. It noticed the couple and weakly tried to reach out for them. Its voice was deprived of strength.

"He..lp...me...please?"

"Oh my! I can tell that he's croaking with hunger like a giant bullfrog. Honey! get the pot!"

"Wait we're cooking here?"

"Don't ya remember our motto as barbeque chefs? We don't abandon any varment that is starving!"

"Hmph! Yeah and no one questions your motto. I'll get the fire started."

An hour passed by. Sitting around the fire with a monster sized pot hanging above it the troll couple sat there looking dumb founded as this creature they just saved ate through an equivalent of a 12 tabled family meal.

"More please?"

The creature held out his plate for another serving. The wife started to sweat.

"...Well I'll be damned? His appetite's bigger than a titan who went through fasting...for 9 months."

"Son of a- this guy ate our entire food supply for the shop! The pork, the bullfrogs, the ram, even the 120lbs of mushrooms we just collected."

The creature realised what happened. He felt embarassed. But he was full nevertheless.

"Thank you for the meal good trolls."

"What the hell man?! You ate our entire supply!"

"Honey hush! It's no problem little guy. Anywho what brings you out of the neck of the woods near dead like that?"

"Our entire supply? How is someone able to do that and still wants more?"

The creature stretched out his body starting from the legs, then his arms, and finally his back.

"I was...looking for someone? Do you...um?"

"Aww sugar no need to be nervous. You can ask **chef Bambi **anythang?"

"Okay then...Do you know the way to Globgor Castle?"

"You mean the Monster Castle? Yeah we were just gonna go back until you ate our all our stuf- *Bong* dehehehehe!"

Chef Bambi whacked her husband's face with a monster sized frying pan. He fell to the ground on his back.

"Why of course. That's where my restaurant is, just south from where I'm standing. We were just gonna head back. But well you know?"

"I'm sorry about th-"

"Keep your apologies to yourself. I never let a starving someone like you just waste away, that would be against my motto ya hear?"

"I hear you...oh!"

The creature pointed his finger to the northeast.

"If you go that way the mushrooms are growing fast there and the animals will gather the most at the spring."

"Well that's mighty nice of y- hey where did you go?"

The creature was already gone by the time Chef Bambi looked away for a second.

"Sigh whoever you're gonna meet better be worth it? Heheh alright let's go honey...oh right."

* * *

"Whoops-a-daisey!"

The dark clouds that were up in the sky since last night cleared up to another bright morning. Eclipsa was tossing Meteora up into the air, her giggles and laughter could be heard all over the castle. Star was using her levitation spell to make the experience 3x as fun. she was able to catch her with ease.

"***giggle* **Alright sweetheart one more and then mommy has to go out. Ahem ready Star?"

"Who isn't?"

"Perfect! Now Who-"

Before Eclipsa could even think about it Meteora started to cry.

"Gasp! Oh sweetie, Meteora what's the matter?"

"That's odd? We fed her, burped her, changed her...5 times, we're doing our daily playtime and it's only 15 minutes to 11 o'clock in the morning for her lunch."

Star inspected the crying child.

"Hmmm no injuries so what's up?"

All of a sudden Eclipsa through her super sensitive hearing heard a commotion coming from outside, specifically at the front gate.

"Star? Watch the baby for me!"

Eclipsa passed Meteora who was still crying into Star's arms.

"Uh sure but why?"

"Sorry but there's some kind of disturbance going on? I'm gonna check it out."

"Okay, just remember you don't have your wand? So if you need some extra muscle use the ape mating call and I'll come as quick as a flash."

"(Oh why didn't I agree on the Crow caw?) Thank you sweetie, I'll be going now."

Eclipsa ran as fast as her heels could take her down the steps and out of the castle.

At the Town Gate some of the Mewman soldiers were pointing their spears at a red furred beast that just arrived at the entrance, and he's pretty ticked.

"I said what the hell are Mewmans doing at this castle?! ANSWER ME DAMN YOU?!"

The guards wished they could but the intimidating, threatening presense of him kept their mouths shut. Their first instinct was to protect their selves. But this creature looks like he could snap them like a twig 10 times over.

"It's bad enough you selfish pieces of s*t along with your **Magic High Counsel** took away the things that ever mattered to me! Now this castle?! Is there nothing that you won't take away from me anymore than I lost already?!"

The creature took a stomp forward, the ground shook fo a second there.

"I want to see your Queen! Either we do this the goddamn easy way or the bone snapping way?"

They knew it? This guy was gonna snap them like a twig. But not without having a little resistance. 2 of the royal guards thrusted their weapons at him, connected to his body. Unfortunately...

"Really?...That's all you got?"

The creature swiped away the spears from the guards, breaking the stainless steel spears with just his thumb and index finger. His monstrous smile caused one of the guards to piss themself. The creature cracked his knuckles.

"Now then, time for some bodies to get buried in the goddamn dirt!"

"That's enough!"

The creature stopped in his tracks from the authoritarian voice that he recognised all too well. Eclipsa, the Queen of Mewni lightly pushed past them. Though the creature was only a foot taller than her she was not bothered one bit. She was but an inch from him, leaking dominance as she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

The creature was sweating bullets. It was a very long time since he has seen this young, beautiful, delectable woman before his eyes once again. He felt a lump in his throat. But the only thing he would have to say to this woman was?

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!"

...Wow, the awkwardness is really thick over here. Everyone went silent while the monster's face turned redder than necessary.

"...Do I...know you?"

Those words struck like an arrow to his heart. He knew he looked way different than before. But ouch man that smarkes. Maybe his more slender, bulked up form would confuse her?

"Are...are you sure you don't remember?"

"I don't know?...But you do almost resemble someone I hold dear."

Eclipsa put a hand under her chin looking the creature up and down. The reddish fur was familiar...so was the purple tiger stripes along his arms...the white hair and the 4 yellow eyes with red slits were also a little familiar.

"But it can't be? Excuse me if this comes off as rude but the person I hold dear was way taller and wider than you good monster."

"(Damnit so it was this smaller build?...Wait of course?!) Hold on uh...are you sure you don't recognise this?"

The creature gave Eclipsa a big, toothy smile with his eyes partly squinted. The way he posed himself with his left arm like it was carrying someone. As Eclipsa processed what this creature was doing memories started to flow inside her.

With each passing minute her eyes started to grow wider and wider until it finally clicked. She stepped closer to the beast, looking into his eyes.

"I-It can't be?..."

Eclipsa hesitantely reached her arm out to delicately stroked his cheek. He let out a low growl which hit the nail in her head. Tears rolled out of her eyes, there was no possible way that she could even try to control her emotions any longer.

"G-g-g-g-"

The beast opened his arms out wide. He knew what she wanted and so did himself? To feel her warm body wrapped around him.

"Your majesty? What's wro-"

"GLOBGOR!!!"

Eclipsa jumped onto the creature now revealed as the Prince of Darkness, the Plucker of Limbs, the Monster King Globgor. She glomped onto Globgor's body and tightly gripping his fur. Her face was buried into his chest, muffling her loud crying and sobbing.

Globgor hugged her back tightly. Seems like in this form he didn't have to overexert himself just so he could lovingly wrap her in his arms compared to before.

"My Princess *******hic*** my princess you're safe and sound. I missed you so much."

"THAT'S GLOBGOR?!"

"Bro, don't get in his way unless you want to get eaten."

"I don't even eat Mewmans anymore."

Globgor didn't have time to be mad at the Mewmans. Right now the reunion with his beautiful wife was the only thing that mattered...until 2 hours later.

"Uh guys? As much as I would love to walk around with your Queen/my wife glued onto me, can you help me pry her off?"

* * *

Back in the castle Star was able to calm Meteora down with a sock puppet show starring herself.

"Take that and that and some of these!"

With a makeshift wand Star was bashing the head of a dark green sock puppet that was made to look like Toffee.

"Ugh argh! Your magic's too strong cough cough hack hack bleh! And that's the defeat of big bully Toffee."

Meteora didn't laugh. All she did was sigh in disappointment.

"Hey! You're not giving me too many options here? I already played the 'Fire breathing baby' three times and all three times the sock puppet was turned to ash."

Star could hear the front door slowly creak open.

"Oh Mommy's back! Cmon Meteora?"

Picking up Meteora Star rushed down the stairs to the main hallway to see Eclipsa linked arms with Globgor, purple hearts popping like bubbles from Eclipsa's head. Star had a sly look on her face.

"Oooooo kinda grandma Eclipsa you old cougar? You got yourself a new boyfriend? He's definetely the abby type that could break diamonds. Though for some reason he reminds me of Globgor? But still you son of a gun, you still got the fishing style. Ruff!"

Eclipsa covered her blushing face with Globgor's arm. It sent the adorable shocks throughout his body.

"Sweetie, that's because this is haaaaah Globgor."

"WHAT?! Ah hell no! **Rainbow fist punch**"

Star quickly threw a punch that was enveloped in light, sending a rainbow colored fist that connected with Globgor's face. He was knocked back a few feet outside the castle grounds. But he regained his ground like nothing happened.

"STAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Don't worry Eclipsa! He won't haunt your dreams anymore!"

Star bashed her knuckles together. Eclipsa was extremely worried about this entire castle and town being obliterated off the map and the citizens getting hurt, especially Globgor. To her surprise he didn't get into a blind fury.

"Don't worry honey, I get it...Now that you're here I can control myself and this young thing is just confused but-"

Globgor rolled his shoulders.

"-if this one wants to tussel? I can play a little. Besides, this body needs a little loosening up...and maybe later yours."

Eclipsa can feel her legs shake and the blush on her face turned red.

"Cmon little girl! Show me what you got!"

"Was that a challenge?...It waaasss. **Rainbow fist punch**!"

"Really?"

Globgor swatted the magic away with little to no effort. He then retaliated by driving his foot into the ground like a sumo wrestler, causing a large brick shaped tile to pop up from the ground. Grabbing it from midair Globgor threw it towards Star with only half of his recovered strength.

"Oh crap! **Sweet layer cake protection!"**

With two hands out in front of her a vanilla cake shaped shield enveloped around Star's body as it took the speeding object head on. The force drove her into the wall of the castle. The shield dissolved.

"Here's a little 'gift' from me!"

Globgor winded back for a punch. Star didn't even notice that the beast was right in front of her after she took her eyes off of him for a couole of seconds.

"Eep! (So fast!) **Sweet double layer protection**!"

Just in time to since Globgor threw his punch. It hit the double layered barrier as expected. But the look of shock that was riddled all over Star's face shows what happened as her face recieved contact from Globgor's right hook to the cheek.

The moment it hit her she went in and out of conciousness a few times while her body tumbled like a rag doll and crashed through several trees, breaking through them with ease and kicked up a huge dust explosion.

"(To break through a barrier like that with just his fists? He's not back at full power? Somehow he's rapidly getting stronger as he fights?...So sexy.)"

Star regained feeling in her arms and legs after they became numb for a few seconds. She thought that she would at least go toe to toe with the King of Monsters for at least a minute? She never thought that the outclassing between her and Globgor was this big as his muscles. Speak of the Globgor he was already next to her.

"Gh! **NEO RAINBOW BL-** mph?!"

Globgor covered Star's mouth with his big meaty cla- hand **(that's what I meant to say) **and gripped both her arms over her head. He pinned her against a tree that wasn't broken.

"Okay little girl, why don't we just calm down for a sec here."

Globgor really didn't needs this Mewman/monster misunderstanding all over again.

"I understand your frustration. But there seems to be a big misunderstanding with what's been going on. Will you at least hear me out?"

It's not like Star had any choice. She nodded her head with a frustrated sigh so Globgor would release her.

"First off haah how the hell did you get out of Rhobulus's crystalization?"

"Wish I knew honestly? When I woke up I was on the beach only to pass out again. Then I ended up in some abandoned place by that weirdo Dark Nebula who just stared up at the moon. That's when my molten phase came and here I am I guess? For some reason this form is what I got."

"(He knows about him?) Wait, you're species are shapeshifters right?"

"Uh huh?"

"How come you can't you know grow big again?"

"You don't think I tried that already? I couldn't grow to my original size even if I tried...actually I'd like to ask you a question this time?"

For Star it was strange for the King of Monsters to ask her something. Hopefully it wasn't how tasty she was? But that would racist right?

"You called Eclipsa 'Kinda Grandma'...what's with that? Did I miss some thing important?"

"Hoh crap this is gonna be a long story. Okay so it starts like this?"

Star told Globgor everything that happened so far. Her being a princess or was one, discovering the truth about the Butterfly generation, Toffee, Eclipsa's return, even her reascension to becoming Queen just to name a few. Trust me, there was a whole lot to cover. Took a span of at least 2 hours.

"I see...nice to meet you then ex-princess Star. You know since I was technically married to your kinda Grandmother that makes me your kinda Grandfather?"

"I would find that strange but I thought of **Buff Frog **as my crazy monster uncle. So uh what exactly were you gonna do with my kinda Grandma Eclipsa?"

"Oh well that's simple really? First we were gonna cuddle for a few hours and then I would bury her head into the pillow as I pl-"

"OKAY OKAY TMI!"

"Ah sorry...So this Dark Nebula is after you gals huh?"

"Yeah pretty much. We're trying to come up with a plan to get the wand back?"

"You won't have to wait long."

Globgor carried Star and with a single leap he jumped all the back to the castle front. Eclipsa who was still standing there ran over to give him another loving hug.

"Hey good news honey? The Ex-Princess and I are friends now."

"Heheh for the most part."

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Globgor whisked Eclipsa off her feet with a look of monstrous hunger in all four of his eyes.

"I'm gonna need some quality time with *******growl*** my little princess."

"Star? Star? Star?! STAR?!! He's gonna devour me! Oh please save me!"

"Not gonna get involved in this."

"You heard your little party pooper granddaughter? Oh no baby, I ain't getting blocked this time."

"Ah watch your hands!"

"I don't know what you're talking about? I'm trying to not to drop you until we 'get busy.'"

"OH MY GOD STOP AND JUST GO! YOU'RE BURNING MY VIRGIN EARS!"

"...You heard the girl!"

Globgor made a book for it up the steps. But not before seeing his baby girl for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile from afar Dark Nebula was zipping past tree after tree while devouring the leg of a troll he gravely wounded while on his way to Monster Castle. The fools thought they could keep him away from the castle? Even now monsters are just simple minded. If they just told him from the start without a fight he wouldn't have to harm her husband.

"Sly goddamn beast. To think that you would escape me so easily without me noticing?"

He took another big bite out of the leg, the blood painting his lips a crimson red.

"Whether the wand recharges it's magic or I revive the Dean Bloodedge I will remove this bloody curse they put on me and bring back my power to its former glory. Just you wait Globgor and Eclipsa to Hahahahahah!"

**End of Ch.4**


	5. Ch5: Accessory to the End

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence**, **sexual ****references**

**Ch.5: ****Accessory to the End**

Wondering where Ex-Queen Moon and Marco were during the shocking development? Well they finished up with some grocery shopping at the other side of town. Marco had to carry all the baskets/bags though. As they entered the castle's main hall they felt rumbles and shakes from the upper floors.

"What the heck is that rumbling? I hope Star's okay?"

"Ditto as the kids are saying these days. Leave the stuff there."

"Got it!"

Marco gently put down the stuff and made a b-line to the steps. They were able to find Star easily. She was laying on the floor of the once crystallized Globgor's room in the fetal position. Meteora was doing the same thing next to her. Marco was the first to go to Star's side and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Star?...Star you good?"

"No Marco I ain't good."

"Are you hurt? Scarred?...Is it those Mewni Tapeworms again?"

Star's head creaked to Marco's, her eyes devoid of life.

"Oh I'm scarred buddy old pal...mentally and psychologically."

Moon knelt by Star.

"Sweetheart did something happened to Eclipsa?"

"The Nasty."

"What? Marco, is that suppossed to be a slang term kids are using these days?"

Marco already put two and two together. A lightbulb lit over his head.

"You don't mean 'that' nasty?...Oh my god."

"Hey don't leave me in the dark? What does that mean?"

"Okay uh how do I say this? Do you know what you did with River to make Star?"

Moon's brow rose up.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do, we had sex...Wait you're talking about Eclipsa having- with who?"

"A new boyfriend maybe? I think we should all be proud of her that she moved on. I mean we learned about that stuff back in school s-"

"You don't understand? I walked in on them when the rumbling occured, the way a body could contort like that?...Meteora agrees with me."

Meteora had the same dead expression in her eyes like her entire world was crashing down. All of a sudden a loud beastly roar rang out throughout the castle and outward to many miles. Some say the birds recieved heart attacks and the citizens passed out.

This also caused the group in the castle to temporarily lose their hearing. Excitedly thumping down the steps Globgor jumped down from the last stair with Eclipsa (who was wearing a bath robe) riding his shoulders since she couldn't feel her legs...he wasn't wearing any pants though. Good thing the ye old black censor bar was covering his trunk I meant junk!

"AWWOOOO! Yes! I've never felt so alive! That was even better than our honeymoon!"

"Ohnonono my hunk of a man. The best was the 20th time we met in secret. If my memory served we were both 16 at that time?"

"Oh yeah? Wonder how I forgotten that? Well who cares! I feel like a new mon...uh honey?"

"What is it my buggy bear?...Oh Moon? You came back early."

Everyone was able to recover their hearing. Moon was the first to speak up.

"Eclipsa...Who is this?"

Eclipsa realised the danger of this situation, so she had to choose her words carefully?

"O-oh yes well you see this is my um?"

"Save it."

Moon could see the look in Globgor's eyes. He can feel what she is feeling right now. Without breaking eye contact Globgor slowly pulled a nearby chair towards him and got Eclipsa off his shoulders with his hands, settling her onto the cushiony seat.

With her out of the way both Moon and Globgor walked towards eachother, their aura radiating from their bodies. One an elegant light blue and the other a burning crackling red.

"Globgor? Please, not like this."

"Mom? I know this looks bad bu-"

"QUIET!"

Moon and Globgor said in unison, breaking eye contact for just a couple a seconds to look back at their spouses. That caused Star and Eclipsa to keep their mouths shut as they once again proceeded forward until they were a foot away from eachother. They went silent for a few moments.

"...Globgor, Monster King and Prince of Darkness."

"Moon **"The Undaunted"** Butterfly, Queen of Mewni or should I say 'Ex-Queen of Mewni.'"

The aura they were both letting off flared. It eventually touched eachother, causing static due to the friction. Eventually (after 20 minutes of staring eachother down) it slowly calmed down. Both Moon and Globgor relaxed their faces. She extended out her arm.

"I never thought I would see the day to which I would meet you in the flesh without all this hostility and bloodshed to both our people your majesty."

Globgor took her offer and extended his arm, gripping Moon's hand.

"Likewise...I can tell by the way you walked towards me that you aren't called 'the Undaunted' for nothing."

"Oh? It's funny that you learned about my name and title. Pray tell who told you about me hmm?"

Moon with her hand still gripped onto Globgor's circled her head around his body, staring at Eclipsa's way. She only turned her head away and whistled as a response.

"Hmhmhmhm my wife always loved to flap her gums about the ones she cares about. I'm already caught up per say about what you guys went through thanks to your daughter. I really liked the conversation we had."

"I figured Star would flap hers as well. In all honesty you look way different than the paintings. Let me guess, you escaped Dark Nebula by molting but ended up in a new form and without the ability to grow back to your original form?"

**"Umbra Bestia Chrysalis, a unique trait of metamorphosis that exists only in my royal bloodline."**

**"Umbra Bestia Chrysalis, a unique trait of metamorphosis that exists only in your royal bloodline."**

Globgor grew a smile on his face.

"Strong and vastly intelligent, I think we'll get along nicely."

"But...I'm strong and vastily intelligent to."

"Aww Snooker, you know it's just a compliment."

Eclipsa squirmed in her seat.

"I know...I just feel left out all of a sudden?"

The way Eclipsa was looking at her hubby with that look in her eyes shot him in the heart like an arrow. His cheeks burned redder than his face. So was Moon's for some reason as she cleared her throat.

"My apologies but could you at least wear some...trousers?

"Huh?"

Globgor didn't notice that all this time he wasn't wearing anything to cover his elepha- I mean what? River still held his battleaxe with burning determination in his eyes.

"He is now my enemy!"

"What the heck dude? You just met him and now he's your enemy?"

"Marco my boy, you'll understand my burning rivarly when you grow older my boy.

"No need when I know where you're looking at?...Damn."

It only took a couple of seconds for Globgor to get a pair of bal- I mean black trunks in his size. Apparently Eclipsa had a saved, clean wardrobe of all sized black monster trunks in the case that Globgor comes back...really takes dedication and elbow grease to clean all that. Meanwhile as he was adjusting them Moon pulled Eclipsa into a whisper.

"How are you not dead?"

"What is that suppossed to mean?"

"Don't play coy. Do you see the size of that thing?"

Eclipsa looked back at her husband scretching out the trunks with his thumbs and releasing them, causing them to make a snapping sound against his body. She blushed pink while biting her bottom lip.

"Oh I see that alright. Two hours wasn't enough 'play time' for that studdly brute."

"(Goddamnit she's hopeless.)"

Moon then noticed Globgor just standing there.

"Globgor? Is there something wrong?"

His ears twitched. He can hear a whizzing sound from afar and it's getting closer to where they are. No not from afar, below?!The danger senses in his head rang off.

"EVERYONE?! GET AWAY FROM THE CENTER!"

And just in time to. The group made the effort to move away from the black center as a giant pillar of green ectoplasm shot up from below and up through the top floor.

"What the heck? Ectoplasm? It's not even Halloween yet?"

Marco's throat felt dry.

"J-jokes aside Star I'm getting an ominous feeling about this?"

"And you should feel that way. Finally I get my chance to get some payback on that bastard. Right Dark Nebula?!"

The pillar of screaming ghostly substances burned away, revealing Dark Nebula still in his black cloak floating in midair.

"Globgor you son of a gun. The way you took advantage of your molting really caught me off guard there. But that all ends once I revive the Dean's Bloodedge, wiping away this entire nati- no this entire universe and reshape it in the palm of my hands. The Butterflies will be erased from existence, once and for all!"

Star got up to her feet and through gritted teeth.

"What? But we didn't do anything to you!"

"Star, don't bother with someone like him."

"Glossaryck, where were you?"

"In your hair. Anyway this one is lost already. So talking will only bounce off of him."

**Star's**** Perspective:**

Dark Nebula turned his head to Star, mainly Glossaryck.

"You would say that you narcisstic prick."

"You know I would remind you about your anger issues despite your calm, cool, and collected appearance but what do I care anymore? You never listened even after S-"

The word Glossaryck was gonna spit out was interrupted when he had to deflect a reddish beam of light with just his hand. Star had to duck her head for that one.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!! Haah haah don't you dare patronize me. Once I am God of this world there will be no one, not even you can stop me! But first-"

"Yep, he's getting ready to attack."

Marco jumped in.

"How can you tell?"

"Basic 4th wall instinct."

"-I'll start with you Queen Eclipsa!"

Dark Nebula flew straight towards Eclipsa at an insane amount of speed.

"(S*t I can't react fast enough to block him?)"

Moon tried to unleash her magic blade but Dark Nebula was already a few feet away from her. What he didn't expect was Globgor aleady standing next to him.

"(H-how did he know where I was gonna-)"

Globgor swiftly grabbed him by the hood, quickly stopping his advance. He tightly clenched his fist.

"Don't..touch..my..wife (Even though you try to take her face)."

Globgor struck his fist into Dark Nebula's gut. He only coughed out a little blood. The force behind it caused his body to blast through the wall, out of the castle and crashing into the main square's wishing fountain.

"Hey Star and Moon Butterfly, if you want to join in on the ass kicking then follow me?"

Globgor took a single leap after Dark Nebula. In a couple of seconds Star amd her mother looked at eachother, nodding in unison as they went out towards Globgor's direction. Marco looked down at his hand and clenched it.

"Eclipsa I need you to take Meteora and hide in the basement."

"But Globgo-"

"I know what you're gonna say but think about it? We're trying to protect you and without the wand you can't do much."

Marco looked towards Eclipsa with a smile on his face. He pounded his chest with that clenched hand.

"Then leave it to me your majesty. I'll make sure Globgor's safe."

"...Okay, I trust you."

"Thanks."

Marco ran down the steps instead of through the hole for safety reasons. Meteora looked like she was about to cry when Globgor left. But Eclipsa picked her up and hugged her tightly, gently shushing her while carressing her back. Suddenly she spotted someone who was slowly walking up the stairs towards her.

Star and Moon caught up to Globgor who was already throwing massive stones at Dark Nebula up in the sky. From the last stone Globgor threw at him Dark Nebula grabbed it with his bare hands and crushed it like a vice.

**Globgor's Perception:**

"**Black Lagoon Hazer!"**

Pointing the can wand up towards the sky a blackish tar-like liquid rain down from the dark clouds, gathering like a magnet and forming into a giant bubble that only got bigger. After the incredible amount of that liquid was formed Dark Nebula jabbed his cane wand towards his intended target, Globgor. The bubble changed into a fast, powerful jetstream.

"Get back Globgor. Mom?!"

"Right, **Fusion spell technique**!"

Moon and Star were in front of Globgor's way. They stood back to back while grasping their left hands together out in front of them.

"**White Daisy Destruction Blast!"**

A big white sphere manifested from the tip of their middle knuckle, slowly consticted itself to a smaller size.

"Fire!"

A giant white lazer composed from elegant white daisies shot out and easily blasted through the stream of death. It was now headed straight for Dark Nebula, who just stood there as he became engulfed by the light, yelling out in pain. The sky was cleared thanks to the lazer with the light filling everything in its path.

Marco was the last to arrive on the battlefield. But he was able to witness that fantastic display of overpowered magic.

"Wheew! You go Star!"

"Haah phew we actually did it. That experimental technique actually worked this time!"

"I agree, that was perfectly executed. But...that was too easy don't you think?"

Star bumped her fist into her hand..

"Heh, we still got plenty of power left. Let's do more of our combos mom. Can we can we puleeeaassseee?"

"That would depend on the combo dear...look?"

Star looked up in the sky to where Moon was pointing to. Dark Nebula was falling, his body smoking and cloak flapping in the wind.

"Hell yeah! They beat Dark Nebula!"

"No they didn't."

"Wha? Glossaryck? You know what, I'm not gonna be surprised anymore. What do you mean they didn't beat him? Look for yourself?"

Glossaryck rolled his eyes while being on Marco's shoulder

"I am and I already know he's not beaten. In fact he didn't even lose half of his power...eh I think I should've mentioned earlier from the beginning of how he already wrapped you guys in his finger."

"And that happened how?"

"Well none of you noticed at all but I did. He was doing rookie mistakes on purpose, he knew those mistakes by heart."

"I don't follow?"

Glossaryck pinched the bridge of his eyes.

"Oh for the love of- The way he just flew right towards Eclipsa knowing completely that Globgor was faster and took that hit, dodging the stones while in midair when he had the window of opportunity to move in close Globgor, and using long range magic with a charging?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"You dunce, the spells he uses is all close combat oriented. Long range magic is his disadvantage which he has been using more than once."

Marco was shocked by that.

"No way...then why di-"

"**Venganza, **his **special ability **that he can use once a month. To put it simply he can absorb all magic damage inflicted on him even if it's a curse. So that means that destructive spell did nothing to him."

"Oh s*t. Star watch out, he didn't take any damage from that attack!"

Star barely heard Marco. Something was ringing in her ears.

"What? Could you say that again?"

As he was falling Dark Nebula smiled widely from underneath his hood. Tightly clutched to his chest a pulsating white sphere was slowly inserting itself into his chest cavity. Once it was fully embedded inside him, he could feel an enormous amout of magical power flow throughout his veins.

The fools, they never suspected him even when he was acting like he was weak. He would've taken them all down at once if he wanted to? But this **curse **still had a hold of him. So with that being said stopping his decent easily Dark Nebula regained his center of gravity and landed on his feet safely instead of his head.

**Marco's perspective:**

Dark Nebula chuckled a little then arched his back, laughing with great amusement.

"I can't f*ing believe how easy this was?! I didn't realise that waking up from the dead to see how stupid this current generation is would be so god damn satisfying! Like c'mon even your ancestors could read me like a encyclopedia."

"Shame to say that I agree with him."

"Hey! Who side are you on?"

"I'm just calling it like I see it Princess. No need to throw a hissy fit at me."

"Hate to say it but it seems like we are on the same page."

Glossaryck turned his head with a huff.

"Speak for yourself."

"Whatever. But in all seriousness I would like to thank you."

Dark Nebula pointed the stick end at Star and Moon.

"Without you being so easy to manipulate, I wouldn't have regained my original strength quicker enough?"

"So it was as I feared."

"About what?"

Moon's hand was shaking. But she was able to stable herself.

"Back on the beach when I whipped his back. The attack only left a gash in his clothing, not his body...I thought it was weird that he yelled out in pain from a mere clothing gash. But now my suspicion was right all along? He was playing us from the start, to make us believe that he was formidable but weak."

"And the Former Queen wins the finale of this gameshow! Now what do you win?!"

Dark Nebula jabs the cane wand into the ground in front him. He extended both his arms out and crossed them over eachother, forming an X.

"The end of your bloodline."

A yellow magic symbol if a star appeared from the ground, underneath Dark Nebula.

"Oh s*t. Guys I think you should stop him from doing that!"

"What the? I can't move!"

Star tried to move her body but it felt like all her joints except for the head were locked in place. She wasn't alone though.

"Rrrgh hnnggh It's no good. I can't move an inch."

"What the hell? Even i can't move! What kind of s*t is this?!"

Globgor to? Even a monster of his caliber can't move a muscle. Glossaryck began to sweat.

"Marco listen to me what Dark Nebula is doing right now only affects Mewmans and monsters. You're none of those things so you are the one that can still move to stop him!"

Glossaryck was right! Marco was the only one that could move at the moment.

"Got it!"

Marco pushed forward to Dark Nebula. His body began to turn completely black.

"It's too late boy! You can't stop me from releasing my curse, to end this f*ing bloodline and the universe!!"

"That may be...but if you think I'm just gonna lay down and do nothing you're wrong!"

Marco grabbed onto the tip of the cane wand in an effort to remove it from the ground. But Dark Nebula grabbed onto it as well. They were both in a struggle and by both I mean Marco struggled to remove it from the ground. Dark Nebula held it down with little effort while the ground rumbled violently. He was kinda surprised at this human's strength and determination, it was all in vain anyway.

"You might as well let it go mortal. You'll just end as dust in the wind!"

The cane wand unleashed a large dome of electricity, intensely surging throughout Marco's body. He screamed in overwhelming agony yet he didn't let go of the cane wand.

"I'm telling you, getting killed in front of your friend's eyes will...you know what keep holding on."

Though the pain was too great Marco just gritted his teeth with everything he had of his willpower and held on, hoping that he could have that one chance to pull the cane out. Once again all in vain anyway.

"Okay, just so you know I gave you the chance to live."

"(Don't tell me?...He knows the final password to **Celestia's karmic retribution curse?** If he did...)"

Glossaryck closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next?

"(Why question it? He knew when her name was spilled out and with that extraordinary magic boost-)"

"**STAR BUTTERFLY!!**"

"(It's all over now.)"

Dark Nebula's body exploded out a mass amount of darkness, creating a giant pillar that pierced the atmosphere and out to space.

**End of Ch.5**

* * *

This should've been mentioned in case those who reads this are still confused. Dark Nebula can have the face of someone a person loves (harmless crushes count not just girlfriend). It all depends on **perspective** not just point of view so memorize the face of each character he was watched by in the previous chapters to get a hint of how he "speaks". **Star**, **Marco**, **Eclipsa**, **Globgor **(his is obvious), ect.


	6. Ch6: Grasped in Victory

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, violence, sexual themes**

**Ch.6: ****Grasped in victory**

Everything went dark for some reason? One moment Marco was being electrocuted to death, the next just darkness. He could feel the pounding in his head and ringing in his ears. His vision was starting to come back. But for some reason all he sees was gray.

For him all that mattered right now was if he pulled out the wand or not? Looking in front of him Marco sees that his hands were still on the cane wand. No Dark Nebula on the other end.

Seeing this as the color slowly started to return along with his hearing Marco drew out a little more of his strength, pulling himself onto his feet. He pulled the cane wand from the ground. It instantly enveloped itself in a white light.

Once again it was changing shape in order to fit the personality of its user. A small bat winged wand with a purple gem on its center was formed **once more**.

"(Huh? W-why is my vision still gray? I could see the darkish green color on this wand?)"

Marco looked around with his bloodshot eyes, wondering where everyone went to? His answer was right next to him. Star's back was leaned against an ash colored tree, her head drooped down. Moon's body was on top of Globgor's. They were both unconcious.

"St..Stah?"

Marco's voice was wheezy as heck. He was barely able to say Star's name correctly.

"Stahr? ***cough cough* **huuuu Star?!"

Star heard Marco's voice, waking her from her unconcious state. She definetely felt the blood trickling down from a cut on the side of her head. Surprisingly though she was injured a bit she still had some energy to get up. Marco tightly gripped the wand.

"I did it. Haah the wand, I got it."

"You can keep it. It's not like I vould have any need of it anymore."

Marco felt an overwhelmingly powerful pressure weighing on his shoulders. It was coming from behind him.

He wanted to turn around, but multiple visions of his death circulated through his head. The presence? He definetely knew who it was but the voice he was hearing was way different.

The voice he was hearing was cold and raspy with a German-like accent.

With the strength and will he still has he turned his body to meet face to face with the one he suspected? Dark Nebula, alive and unscathed.

The once cloak he wore to cover himself was now a black cape attached to his luminous magenta armor with arm and leggings that gave off the texture of dust. The front and back of the armor's center had the insignia of the **Black ****Star** outlined in white. Also his cape was lined with **the stars of the Capricorn Constellation.**

Star and Marco were surprised most of all by Dark Nebula's face...his looked exactly like Marco's, mole next to his right eye and all. But the pupil in his right eye was the same magenta color as his armor yet his left was a dilated sunken black.

The only difference was the white spiked back hair and a plus sign scar on the center of his forehead. Maybe the insecurity Glossaryck was talking about was because of that? Who knows?

"Despite looking like this little human...I respect your vill to stand against me. But it is all in vain. I'll most likely spare your life, your family behind you though?...Vell I can't guarantee their safety since I still need The Dean's Bloodedge's revived power."

No, Marco couldn't let this monster walk and hurt Star and the others who are important to him. Lifting both his arms to the best of his ability he aimed the wand at Dark Nebula.

Dark Nebula cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh come now. I can sense how veak you are. Trying to overexert yourself just to stop me? I can't tell if this is chivalrous or desperation."

Marco's hands begun to shake. Both from fear and pain.

"You...you won't kill them. I-I won't let you!"

"Okay then."

Dark Nebula took a couple steps forward til he was an inch away from Marco. He then grabbed his arms and pressed the wand against the chest area of his heart.

"Go ahead...kill me."

Marco began to have a hard time with breathing. The way Dark Nebula was staring deeply into his eyes felt like his own heart was being squeezed by an unseen force.

"You vant to protect your family right? Go on? Show me that determination and villpower you gave off and blast me."

It wasn't working. The wand wasn't doing anything even when Marco was trying his hardest to at least make some kind of deadly magic. But nothing came out.

"Cmon! Do it! Kill me if you can!"

"Leave Marco alone you sadistic bastard! **Narwhal Blast!"**

Star's right hand was encased in rainbow sparkles as she shot out her open palm and blue, large sized narwhals with one of them having an eyepatch sprang out to take out their intended target.

Dark Nebula just sighed while shaking his head at the attempt. He swiped his arm to the oncoming Narwhal assault, extending his index finger and finally fwiped it upward to the sky. Suddenly a giant devilish looking monster statue sprang up from the ground.

The Narwhals hit against it with all the force they had whatever used. But it didn't budge, the poor things poofed immediately. When the statue was lowered back into the ground a fast moving ball of black static blitzed towards Star's way.

It was so fast that Star couldn't react in time to dodge, engulfing her within and violently pumped her entire body with electricity. Her screams were muffled by how loud the ball made the sound of thunder.

It quickly dispersed outward, causing Star's eyes to roll back into her head and jer body to go limp onto the ground with a loud thump.

"STAAAR!!!"

"Yes that's it! Show me the hate, use it to end me! Hurry, Hurry, HURRY!!"

Marco couldn't keep himself in control of how much anger he has for this bastard. Tears started to stream down his face out of desperation for something, anything he can do with this stupid broken ass wand to put him in the dirt.

The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Dark Nebula didn't make it any better when he kept repeating the words "DO IT!" over and over.

Minutes went by...and still nothing. Marco had nothing left as he dropped to his knees. Dark Nebula let go of his hands, letting them drop to the ground in exhaustion.

"...I'm very dissapointed in you. To think **someone other than G.O.Ds could defeat me**. It's no different anymore. This universe became veaker than I ever anticipated."

Dark Nebula Knelt in front of Marco's weakened state with pity in his eyes. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that this human didn't have the courtesy of looking him in the eye.

"..."

"..."

"...Why? Please tell me why you are doing this?"

"Sigh like you young varrior I had those that I love deeply, including the vorld that Celestia contributed eons ago...I vant the power to change everything so Monsters and Mewmans can change their vays."

"That makes no sense? Mewmans and Monsters were already starting to live as one with eachother. You rrgh trying to kill the current Queen for your selfish ambition?!"

Marco struggled to move his arms. No good, they were numb.

"You misunderstand me boy? I feel this odd connection vith you so I'll let you know this then. For eons The Mewmans were veak and unreliable. They couldn't do anything by themselves vithout a ruler guiding their everyday lives, like caterpillars vith no purpose and the ruler, a majestic butterfly that never removed the droning programming that vere dug into their subconcious...except for **Ce****lena The Shy.**"

"Huh?"

Dark Nebula rose to his feet patting himself off of the ash that were on the knee part of his leggings.

"Vhen I looked into Moon's eyes I saw a memory of her vhen she was younger, learning extensively on the former Queen. I'm sure that it vas from the forbidden archive of the royal library. She vas so close to doing it...if only she didn't die so young that is?"

After that few moments of rest Marco stood to his feet much easier than before. But fighting was way out of the question at this point.

"That's what I wanted to understand also? You mentioned many times that you wanted to get rid of the Butterfly family but...what did they ever do to you?"

For a split second Marco saw a **purple horned demon** when he looked at Dark Nebula's dilated eye.

"You know how love can make you do crazy things? Vell that's vhat happened to me, to cause my death. To be more specific-"

Dark Nebula leaned over to Marco until his mouth was against his ear so he could whisper.

"My lover...betrayed me."

All of a sudden Marco felt his body being pulled away instantly from Dark Nebula's grasp by what looked like six pairs of arms with golden, elegant sleeves. He also felt completely better, like all of his pain, fatigue, and numbness went away all at once.

Dark Nebula's grin grew wider as he took in this radiant flow of extremely powerful magic he was sensing. Even he didn't expect this from someone as young as the Ex-Princess herself.

"...I knew it. You vere holding back this entire time weren't you? Very interesting indeed."

"Star!!"

Star Butterfly, Ex-Princess of Mewni. As such even though her right as a royal was removed when the truth unveiled itself she still held that royal responsibility to protect her people. That burning determination that flares in her gut woudn't let her walk away when this man will destroy everything that was precious.

She also had another title. A title that struck confusion and (not) fear into her foes, the title that was given after Toffee's defeat.

Dawning giant gold Butterfly wings sprouting from her back, a gold silky dress, and the horns on her head given to her long ago by her **Ex turned current boyfriend Tom Lucitor of the Lucitor family** extended its length.

"Though you're not Queen I could tell from the vay you look at me that you're not an ordinary Mewman. There is some veird sense of nostalgia coming from you. But between two beings of great power ready to make the vorld shake it vould be appropiate to address eachother before battle. So in case one kills the other your honor von't die in vain!"

Star was silent for a moment. She opened her mouth just to get this over with.

"Star Butterfly...'**The U****nderestimated**.'"

From Star's response Dark Nebula did a bow similiar to Marco's when he does karate sparring with his comrades back on Earth.

"And I am Dark Nebula**. Capricorn General, former King of Mewni**, **Slayer of demons**...Oh yes this title actually resonated with me the most."

Dark Nebula's ominous purple aura became visible

"Dark Nebula, **'The Mortal Carver.'"**

**End of Ch.6**

* * *

Good news! Now you don't have to strain your brain remembering Dark Nebula's faces that he takes anymore.


	7. Ch7: Dark Moon's Prophecy part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.7:**** Dark Moon's prophecy part 1**

With Marco all healed up thanks to Star she rose up to her feet. For some reason though Marco's **left eye** felt itchy but he set that feeling aside.

"Marco, now that you're healed up I want you to get my mom and Globgor out of here."

"Says who? I'm not going to be outshined by my own daughter twice."

"Mom!...You got jokes now?"

Moon was up and about, standing next to her own flesh and blood.

"One needs to have a little sense of humor in their life. That's what you've always told me sweet heart. Although I feel like I'm in my wrong attire?"

"You think? That armor is so old season."

Moon couldn't help but chuckle from the joke. Though Star was right, the armor she was wearing was a bit outdated for her kind of current taste.

"Then allow me to slip into something more comfortable?"

Taking a deep inhale and then a sharp exhale, Moon instantly changed into her **Mewberty form **like Star was.

Sprouting big light blue Butterfly wings that had the pattern of diamonds from her back, bluish skin, 4 more pairs of arms appearing, and her new royal armor with her diamond cheek pattern imprinted on the front. The sense of complete preparation put her mind at ease.

"So you're telling me to run away while you two risk your lives to defeat Nebula?"

Marco was definetely against this plan. He couldn't explain it but he could feel somehow that Dark Nebula was more powerful than he was letting on.

"I understand that this plan is stupid, But if Globgor were to die? I would be sad and Eclipsa would be devastated."

Star shook off the negative scenarios that were swirling in her head.

"Also if you haven't noticed by now Dark Nebula has been standing there patiently. He would've just killed us where we stood yet he didn't."

Gritting his teeth Marco had no choice. He started off walking away slow at first. Then he picked his pace into a run with the wand still in his hand while picking up Globgor's body onto his back like he was two big sack of potatoes.

"You better not die on us!"

When Marco was out of sight both Star and Moon (mostly Star) breathed out a sigh of relief. They still held their intense stares at Dark Nebula, who has removed his cape from his back, letting it fly off to the sky by an intense wind.

"You're damn lucky none of our citizens died from that dark explosion. If there was then we would beat the everlasting s*t out of you!"

"Young lady, we'll talk about the use of your foul language later. Just because you turned 17 a few months ago doesn't excuse you from becoming more like your father."

"Is this really the time for this?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Dark Nebula cleared his throat.

"...Shall ve?"

As soon as Dark Nebula spoke Star and Moon made the first move by colliding their fists with his face, their strike sent him flying from the impact.

The punches didn't hurt him though.

"**Zeph Bunny Rabbit Blast-"**

Star kicked her right leg against the air, causing a bunny shaped air pulse of peach colored magic that propelled her to Dark Nebula at high speed. Once she was a few inches over Dark Nebula Star cocked back three of her open palmed right arms. A pink hue covered her palms.

"-and **Glittery Heart Slap Attack vers.2!**"

Star slammed all three arms downward. Instanty a giant sized pink glittery heart smashed Dark Nebula into the ground. It's intense gravitational pressure drove his body deeper and deeper into the ground a few feet until it evaporated, creating a large heart shaped hole.

"He's definetely not down. This'll give me time to charge for a couple of seconds."

Star enclosed her the top two hands until they were an inch apart. Electricity was eminating from both hands.

From inside the hole Dark Nebula was smiling in an excited manner. To think he would be caught off guard like that...if that was the case that is? He was curious to how strong these new gen Butterfly's were?

"Huuuuuuuu."

Dark Nebula took a deep breath til he was about 50% of his lung capacity. All he had to do was wait for a bit. A rainbow orb formed inbetween Star's hands.

"**50% ThermoNuclear Butterfly Bl-**"

"HAAAAAAH!!!"

Dark Nebula from the hole released an insanely powerful sonic boom from his lungs and out his mouth. The boom hit Star directly on her head. She felt the light in her eyes turning off and her ears deprived of sound as she was falling.

But she still had her arms. So with a hard painful slap to her temples Star regained her vision and slightly her hearing. It also got her to use her wings to make a full recovery of her disorientation.

This gave Dark Nebula the slight opportunity to jump out of the hole and appeared in front of Star.

"Now let's see? How much strength should I use against you?"

"(That speed?!)"

Dark Nebula was already about to throw a devastating punch at her, not giving her any time to react.

"How about this mu-"

Dark Nebula felt a slash at the back of his armor. Moon came at the right time before he could go through with it by using her **Light Sword Spell**.

"Star now!"

"(What?)"

Dark Nebula looked down to see Star perfectly aiming the rainbow sphere formed from 4 of her arms point blank at his stomach.

"You seemed overconfidant with your abilities. So we took that chance to distact you so I can hit you with this."

"(You're kidding me? To think I vould-)"

"**80% ThermoNuclear-**"

"(-make a mistake that vasn't on purpose this time?!)"

"**BUTTERFLY BLAST!**"

A humungous rainbow blast engulfed Dark Nebula all the way out of Mewni's atmosphere and onto one of the moons. The impact caused a grand explosion that formed a rainbow colored mushroom and cracks along the surface.

"Phew haah I think that done it."

That would be the case from Star's perspective. But Moon felt something off? With the **Lightning Sword ****Spell** still in hand Moon sensed an evil presence, prompting her to quickly turned around and block a midair axe-kick delivered by Dark Nebula. The ground underneath her caved in, creating a crater.

"Are you kidding me?! That was shot point blank yet he didn't get hurt?"

"Rrgh ggh I figured he was strong but not this strong? You probably should've used 100% of that."

Moon swiped her blade knowing that he was behind her, knocking away Dark Nebula as he landed on his feet like gravity doesn't affect him at all. After a few seconds of silence Dark Nebula started to clap slowly.

"Ah yes, very impressive feats of power."

"You're one tough cookie aren't you? Not even a single scratch is on you."

Dark Nebula stopped clapping.

"That's not true, see?"

He pointed at the stomach area of his armor to show that it recieved a slight dent.

"You dented my armor. That never happened to me except for that one fight with **Zeus **himself. That doesn't matter now, ve should just get started vith removing our kiddie gloves."

Moon and Star looked at eachother and then sighed. They didn't think he would figure out their bluff this easily either?

"Okay okay what gave it away?"

Star joked a little (although this was suppossed to be serious) while putting all her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. Just by the way she was looking at him Dark Nebula felt this weird flash of someone doing that same exact pose, except with lesser arms.

"The beginning vhen you transformed into vhat you are now. Come now, did you honestly think that I didn't sense that you two vere only using 15% of your power?...Though I vould be kinda guily since I used less."

"Figured as much. Looks like he's not gonna fool around anymore. Ready Star?"

"Yeah, get ready Dark Nebula cause now the gloves are off now."

* * *

"I don't understand? What do you mean by 'events, determined'?"

An hour after everyone except for River left the castle, this strange being that no one noticed was sitting across from Eclipsa in a strange awkward manner. Meteora wanted to look away from it's appearance yet she couldn't. All she could do was sit on her mother's lap, shaking like a leaf.

"Events...d-determined *******twitch***...Rise t-t-t-t-to...**Dark ****Moon**."

Eclipsa was trying to make sense of this gray, leathery skinned creature who's head was twitching slightly like an insect. It's raspy, choked up voice sent shivers down her spine. With that cloth covering it's eyes she defenetely didn't want to know what were underneath them?

"I swear you look familiar? I just can't put my finger on it?"

Glossaryck was literally an inch away from the creature, scratching his chin and squinting his eyes.

"Please good...monster? You told me that you came to give me a warning? What do these 'events' mean and what about this Dark Moon?"

The creature placed its hands on the table top.

"Dark Moon..."

"Yes, what about it?"

"...Dark Moon m-m-m-marks end...of the...world."

"I'm pretty sure we met somewhere before? Hmmmm Strip Club maybe?"

"Glossaryck?! Now's not the time for fooling around. Also Meteora is right here you know?"

"Oh sorry sorry. Anyway I was gonna leave since Star is about to call me for my assistance soon. Hey pal could you at least tell me your name before I go?"

Glossaryck could see that the creature was physically straining itself. It kept turning it's head in different directions.

"Okay stop, no need to hurt yourself. Toodles your majesty."

With a snap of his fingers Glossaryck vanished, leaving Eclipsa and Meteora with it.

"End of the world? That can't be right? Star, Moon, and Marco are fighting Dark Nebula."

That name caused the creature to drive it's clawed hand into the wood with a crack and claw towards itself until its arms drooped to its side. That startled them both.

"Nebula...won't d-d-die. Moon...will...die."

Eclipsa, Meteora and River who was nearby were all shocked by this creature's words.

"What? Poppycock, my wife won't lose to some weirdo in a cloak!"

River slammed his fists on the table, startling the creature. It's breathing quickened while it turned it's head away, covering itself with its hands in fear.

"River, you startled it. I know this is a shocking allegation but at least hear it out? I'm so sorry, please continue."

The creature instantly calmed down.

"Darkness...win. But d-d-darkness...lose. Too late...for..kin..save another."

"(I think he means Dark Nebula wins. By god.)"

"Fate...change."

"Wha?! How? How can this event be stopped?"

The creature got on the table and skittered like a bug. It's face was close to Eclipsa's, all in a swift motion. Both Eclipsa and Meteora pressed their backs against the seat.

"**Trust...in...meee.**"

That was strange cause Eclipsa could've sworn that the creature was trying to sing.

"**Trust..in..meee.**"

The creature repeated those words. It's voice seemed to have become clearer yet still raspy. It was until the third time.

"**Trust in meeeee."**

* * *

Marco was able to make it back to the castle with Globgor except he was awake now so he didn't need to drag his heavy body. He just felt numb in the leg so Marco had to support him up.

"Son of a bitch. I can't believe I was useless again!"

Marco settled Globgor in a chair in the main lobby.

"Hey hey hey don't beat yourself up over this. I couldn't do anything either. But since we're back in Monster Castle we can live another day."

"You don't understand? This is the second time I couldn't protect someone from danger. God I feel so goddamn useless."

Globgor hung his head low with a frustrated sigh.

"What the hell are we going to do if Dark Nebula comes back here and tries to kill my wife...in front of me?"

"That's why we're back here? To be the last line of defense for the current Queen of Mewni."

"Yeah but if that does happen and he does get here? Are you willing to go through the possibility of your friend and Moon being dead?"

Too be honest Marco really thought about those possibilities. But he already realised from that battle with Toffee that no matter how grim the odds were, Star would always come through in the end.

It was strange though? Ever since Star told him to leave with Globgor, he's been hearing voices in his head...voices like Star's and some others he didn't recognise and his left eye was itching like crazy. He couldn't explain both of these sensations at all and why did he feel connected to Dark Nebula?

"Honey?! Is that you?"

From the top of the stairs Eclipsa called out to Globgor. The sound of her voice always riled him up.

"Yes my princess, I'm down he- urgh!"

In pure excitement Globgor tried to walk towards the stairwell. But when he got off the chair he was sitting on his left leg stung him with the painful numbness he wasn't used to, causing him to get on both his knees.

"Globgor! Be careful man, you're still recovering from that explosion."

The moment Eclipsa went down the steps she just heard the word "explosion".

"Explosion?..."

Marco could tell from Eclipsa's neutral expression that she was pissed. It took only a year to see the signs, that dark cold look in her eyes.

* * *

"**Rainbow Multi-****Punch!**"

Star was throwing punch after punch with her six arms, firing one rainbow fist after another while dodging Dark Nebula's red beam attacks.

Moon was contributing by using her **Neon** **Whip Spell **to try and and make him slip up. But his footwork was way more experienced than she could imagine.

Dark Nebula pressed his foot down with excellent timing, trapping one of Moon's whips under. He then gripped it with one hand and pulled her towards him without any resistance.

Stepping off to the side Moon crashed head first into Star who was trying to attack him from behind when he was distracted. They were both knocked to the ground, rubbing the top of their heads from the headache they gave eachother. Star quickly noticed him in the air with the intent to turn her to mush with his feet.

With a bump on the arm by Star she and Moon dodge rolled away from eachother. But Dark Nebula as he landed he twisted his hip and kicked Star in the face. She was sent into a high flying spiral for a few seconds til she recovered with her wings. Her vision went all wanky when her chin was the one that was struck instead of her face.

"Ohh so close."

Dark Nebula caught Moon's **Light Sword **from behind without looking. He wagged his finger.

"You really gotta go out to more vars. It can build up some major muscle."

Dark Nebula elbowed Moon in the stomach. He let go of the blade so she could land on her knees while clutching her stomach, coughing out blood.

"Is this really all you got? I expected a little more from the current generation of Butterflies."

With a sigh Dark Nebula rose his foot off the ground and put it on the back of Moon's head, slowly giving more and more pressure. Moon clenched her teeth as the pain became greater. She felt like a grape slowly being crushed.

"Then expect this!"

Star torpedoed herself at Dark Nebula and tackled him off his feet. She had to flap her wings hard due to the speed in order to soar upward. Dark Nebula just rolled his eyes as he slammed his elbow into Star's back.

His brow rose when he saw that Star wasn't letting go although she felt the damaging impact in which cracked a bone. He did it once again, she still was letting not him go.

A hint of annoyance filled his nerves. Once again he raised his elbow over his head to strike. But suddenly he felt his body being released, falling slowly at first.

"Vooow a planet level fall to the ground? Sooo original. Do you know how many planet level falls I've had and still lived?"

It's like these idiots are really scraping the bottom of the barrel and made a desperate, hail mary attempt to disable him. Dark Nebula knew that he would survive it so he just thought about humoring them.

He only escaped from a fall from space with a few bruises a couple of times in the past yet he was still kicking over to the next fight with no complaints.

That is until he looked up and saw Star's eyes glowing gold and her body enveloped by a gold sphere with the heat of the sun. Sensing her radiant magical energy felt alien to him.

"(Vhat the? I've never seen a spell like this before? Hmm doesn't matter, I'll just-)"

Dark Nebula sensed something else from below, an enormous amount of a different magical was eminating. Moon, who recovered from the attack had her eyes closed while concentrating on gathering as much magic as possible.

"This may not be my strongest spell. But it is gonna be enough to beat you! Ready mom?!"

Moon was at the right output to "use it". Somehow she was able to hear Star's voice.

"Whenever you are sweetheart!"

Star opened all her arms out, each of them conjuring gold spiraling orbs of her magic. She then pushed them all towards the center, quickly fusing them together into one. Moon shifted her positioning and posed herself like she had a bow and arrow. An invisible, silvery misted glitter arrow formed as she pulled her arms back, forming also a light blue string.

"You son of a bitches! You both vere still holding back on me?!"

"Sorry but it was your cockiness that made this work. So let us show you what we got! **Star Butterfly Special: Super Monarch Justice Blast!**"

Star fired a ginormous gold ray of magic. At the same time Moon exhaled and released her fingers, letting loose the arrow.

"**Stardust Grand Arrow!**"

Dark Nebula just now realised his mistake of fooling around with them. Thinking that this would be a warm up for his conquest, treating that princess like she was a walk in a park...He's experienced this before?

It's not all that bad though? He can just simply dodge them with the exerted effort of his speed this time. Before he could however he found himself surrounded by silver and gold light, floating in its weird space.

"This energy...Vhat the hell did they do?"

Outside from his perception he was inside of a moon sized globe of silver and gold. From the air Star floated downward and touched her feet on the top of her and her mother's own creation.

"MOOOOM! CAN YOU HEAR MEEEE!"

How could Moon not hear her? Star wouldn't need a megaphone to call someone, even from space.

"YES I CAN!"

"GREAT! I GOT ENOUGH MAGIC TO FINISH ANOTHER OF OUR TEAMWORK TECHNIQUES! STAND BY AND SHUT YOUR EYES!"

Moon did as she was told while Star kicked herself off of the giant sphere. She then clapped her hands together.

From inside the space Dark Nebula looked down at his hand. It was slowly being enveloped in a gold light. His hand wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"Vhat is this magic? It, it burns like hell!"

Star modeled this giant sphere after a spell she encountered when she was younger. Dark magic would corrupt her Mewberty form so she had to think of another way and it took an enourmous amount of magic to produce it.

So a year ago when Star and Moon went on a journey to get stronger than ever she came up with some ideas for a new concept called fusion spells. It took trial and error but eventually they were able to work in synch for these kind of spells that held enormous power behind them. Star was now paying homage to her kinda grandmother.

"**Gold Velvet Inferno!**"

The giant sphere started to rotate, it's speed was increasing more and more all the while white light encased the entire outer surface of it. After a few seconds the sphere imploded itself with a gold flash. Cracks appeared all around the sphere until it shattered like glass.

Being slightly more exhausted than usual as expected Star softly landed on the ground. The moment her feet touched the ground she instantly got on her knees and heavily wheezed.

"We wheeze haah haah did it for real wheeze pheww oh god my back."

Moon knelt at Star's side, caressing her back.

"I'm so proud of you dear. So so proud of you."

"Heheheh thanks Mama."

Falling from the sky, thought to be dead the light in Dark Nebula's eyes were gone.

"(Today vould make 3000 years...3000 years that I've never been beaten in battle. Vell except for Celestia and her Magic High Counsil. They vere able to kill me and spread my ashes to a part of the universe as...Nebula.)"

A big crack formed on his armor.

"(But not before cursing me in case I ever came back to life that sealed my soul, my body, and my mind...along with my magic but that's not the point?)"

His arm gauntlets and leggings were blown off, revealing darkish red furred monster arms and whooved legs.

"(Those fools never realised why this armor never broke in the first place? Only Celestia and **her **has witnessed the entirety of my original curse, the **Wrath of** **Capricorn. **If I were to ever to get even a tad bit angry without this armor keeping it asleep, death would occur.)"

Both the cape and the back armor were blown off as well revealing his strong red furred back.

"(Sorry honey, I couldn't keep my promise nor keep the curse in check anymore...now this vorld and the ones beyond that vill be destroyed.")

As the front armor was shattered the color in Dark Nebula's eyes returned. Above him a blackened circle appeared the sky, emmiting an ominous purplish glow.

"(By Celestia...I feel like a monster.)"

His right eye's iris changed to crimson but his pupil were horizontal and rectangle shaped.

**End of ****Ch.7**

* * *

...Season 4 is getting crazy isn't it? Especially when [spoilers redacted you dumb s*t] I legit started to tear up. I'll never forget that episode.


	8. Ch8: Dark Moon's prophecy part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence, Sexual Themes**

**Ch.8: Dark Moon's prophecy part 2**

"Uh mom? Why is it all purpley?"

Star was able to stand but she can feel her form withering bit by bit. The ominous purple light was covering everything around them. Even Moon was dumbstruck.

"It's definetely not oxygen deprivation? May- Star?!"

Moon took off attention from Star for a second until she heard her throwing up chunks.

"Star! Are you okay?"

When Moon put a hand on Star's back she can feel her shaking from fear.

"No way...Th-that's impossible? He couldn't have cough cough. He hasn't gotten weaker? He's gotten stronger!"

"Don't tell me th- mmph!"

Moon felt like throwing up yet she remained strong. Whatever Star was sensing, she did as well.

"That spell should've turned Nebula into dust."

Both looked up at the sky. Under the dark circle in space, under the ominous light a creature as red as blood with two long black horns walked midair like it was walking down invisible stairs. It's eyes, one red with a horizontal rectangled pupil and the other was dilated as heck were wide opened, didn't even blink for one second.

"...What is that?"

Star managed to say after what felt like minutes of a breathless clamp tightening around her vocal chords. Moon couldn't get out anything, not even a breath of fresh air.

"Glo-Glossaryck?...Glossaryck?"

As if on cue Glossaryck popped his head out from behind Star's ear.

"Yo! How's it hanging Sta..."

Glossaryck's face was frozen when he saw the creature as it planted it's back whooves on the soft grass which quickly changed to a crackle of flames that surrounded its whooves.

"Ohhhhh s*t this is bad."

"What is that thing?"

"That my dear is Dark Nebula. Oh just a sec?"

Glossaryck clapped his hands once, emmiting a very loud sound. It snapped Moon out of her trance and startling Star's senses back to normal.

"What who where? I-I blanked out for a moment there...Is that Dark Nebula?"

"Yep and by the looks of it you two shattered his armor. For sha- ack!"

"Listen here you blue balled s*tstain! I had enough with your sarcastic, riddled cocky ass self appearing everytime, driving me crazy! So you better spill the beans or (calm down Star, think rationally) no 50 pack pudding on your birthday!"

"...You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

All Glossaryck could do was sigh.

"Very well...Hey Dark Nebula? Why don't you make yourself confortable? This won't take long at all."

Though it looked like Dark Nebula wasn't listening he slowly lowered himself and sat on the grass.

"Good boy. Now where was I? Oh yes what you're witnessing is Dark Nebula's curse when he was selected by **Capra **to become captain of the Capricorn Slayer Brigade. He can't feel even a drop of anger as long as he wears that armor. He could take it off but he would need a crap ton of willpower to not be mad at anything or else?"

Glossaryck turned his head to Dark Nebula prompting Star and Moon to do the same.

"Yeah, that happens to him. Before I go though I need you to understand that uh you both don't stand a chance against him. Toodles."

Once again Glossaryck poofed out of Star's hands.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement!"

"Interesting isn't it? Even now Glossaryck is still neglectful of the events of the hell this universe is gonna go through?"

Dark Nebula spoke up in a more grovely voice than before. Raising his arm towards the sky a powerful rumbling started to occur.

"**All the lost, all the hopeless, all the blind, all the light. Turn thy gaze up the morning light as it turns to everlasting night.**"

Up in the sky, cracks appeared in large sizes. It indicated that something was breaking through the fabric of time and space?

"**Form the great catyl and wish the will of darkness from thy lips.**"

The sky shattered like glass.

**"Chasm of the Apocalypse: Dark Moon!"**

In a split second to anyone who blinked a giant floating castle made entirely of black shadows popped into existence. Dark Nebula stood up and opened his arms wide.

"I acknowledge you as a vorthy opponent. But now it's inevitable for the world to fall to extinction, including your family."

The floating shadow castle pulsed as if it was alive.

"But why?! What did we do to you that would make you shed your mewmanity?!"

"...**Stardust** **Butterfly**. It took me a vhile to connect two and two together. You're her reincarnation, the reincarnation of my lover or former lover to be precise."

""Stardust...Butterfly?"

"Yes dear, Stardust Butterfly. She's known as the **Daughter**** of the Cosmic G.O.D Celestia **and **Weaver of Stars**. Even I didn't know that those two were a couple. Then that means you were?"

Dark Nebula let his arms drop to his side, balling up his fists.

"Ve...vere in love...so in love."

* * *

Somewhere in the cosmic void of the Celestial Realm, 500 years ago.

"(Ve were so happy vith eachother. Ve never fought, never argued although there vere some disagreements that can be solved easily, never called eachother mean names out of spite...ve vere inseperable.)"

Dark Nebula (armored and with both magenta colored eyes) was sitting on top of a space cloud to make himself comfy after another long tripped war. He had a clump of soft material in which he molded into a soft ball-like object. Tossing it up into the air and catching it, hoping that it wouldn't break apart. He silently praised himself for his recent metal work talent.

Since he got back to the **Imperial Cosmic Palace** he wanted to at least give the love of his life a gift he knows that she'll love.

Twenty minutes later Dark Nebula entered the galaxy decorated castle, the first to meet him was Stardust Butterfly wearing the dress that he made for her. She gave him a bright smile as she walked over to hug him while nuzzling her Star patterned cheek marks into her lover's chest.

"My Star, did I keep you vaiting long?"

"Not exactly Nebula. I just skipped breakfast while waiting for you here."

"My love, you didn't have to do that for me. I alvays fulfill my promises to come back into your arms again. You should know, I've said that thousands of times."

Stardust moved her head off from his chest while still having her arms wrapped around his back.

"I know! It's just...whenever I hear word of your arrival I have to be the first to greet you at the castle."

Dark Nebula chuckled.

"Like a dust dog?"

"NOT A DOG!"

Stardust puffed up her cheeks angrily.

"I'm sorry my dear. Vhenever you react like that, it's so adorable."

"Oh you...cmere."

Starlight closed her pure white eyes while puckering her black glossed lips, waiting for Dark Nebula to kiss her. He took the gesture as he stroked her cheek with his hand and connected his lips with hers.

It only lasted a few seconds when they both parted but when they stared into eachother's eyes a burning sensation within themselves caused them to go back in, mashing eachother's lips with intense passion. They both tightened their hold on eachother's bodies.

"Ahem."

The heat from their kissing intensified. A few times they let eachother take a breath before sticking their tongues insi-

"AHEM!"

Dark Nebula and Stardust instantly got off eachother and stood at attention to the voice that was too familiar. **Uchū Celestia**, **Queen of the Cosmos** appeared before the couple with a stern look on her face though not many could tell since she's a giant butterfly with the cosmos for eyes.

As mentioned Celestia is a giant white butterfly with 6 pairs of majestic, see through wings patterned with each of the constellations. Many know her for her majestic beauty (Though she's a giant insect), her wisdom, her love, and her merciful nature...sometimes.

With her proboscis she stuck it into the ground in front of her. It slowly formed itself into a tall, white humanoid woman with the same eyes of the cosmos as before.

"I thought I told you not to do that when I'm around. If you're going to do that, do it in your quarters since you're married."

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry mo- ma'am."

They were both embarassed by their barely controllable libido. Celestia just sighed, letting the little session slide. After all she was young to...5,000 years ago.

"Nebula?"

"Yes your grace?"

Celestia gestured Dark Nebula to kneel which he did without hesitation. He looked up to meet the goddess's eyes.

"Tomorrow will be your day to complete the ceremony to become a candidate for the Magic High Counsel. Surely after that they will have to treat you with more respect."

"That, your majesty with all due respect will not happen."

A different voice rang out from the balcony of the second floor. A voice of arrogance and pride coming from a damn jester and that was that, the royal jester herself.

"At least that's what that dumbass **Zephyr** in the Magic High Council would've said. Look out below?!"

The jester stood on the edge of the balcony and let herself fall forward while doing a single front flip. Before she hit the ground she landed herself into a handstand with her black gloves without much worry. The jester hand walked to Celestia for a few inches until she performed a tumble roll into a kneel before her grace.

Dark Nebula always had this weird feeling about the red and black spotted jester with big pointed shoe to match her outfit and a white smooth face with large, jagged teeth. She also had completely black eyes that had small yellow pricks for pupils. Still to this day he has some suspicion about her personality, **the past speaks otherwise**.

"**Satin**, why am I not surprised that you of all beings would still be here after retiring for the day."

"Aww so you do read my schedule? F*ing stalker Shashashashashasha!!"

Dark Nebula bit his bottom lip and clenched his hand in anger, really hoping that he could just for a single time whip this devil against the wall multiple times but Stardust made sure that he was calm by planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you dear."

"Anytime you weirdo."

"(Like you're one to talk?)"

Satin tried to get close to Stardust.

"Can I get a kissy wissy to your highne- Wha?!"

A sharp, jagged piece of iron was inches away from stabbing Satin in the head. It got imbedded into the wall.

"Touch her and I kill you."

"Good thing your armor's on dear."

Satin acted like her near death didn't happen as she continued.

"Anyway, those asshats has always caused a problem for monsters and your **prototype creations** that you had to send away to another dimension by the masses."

Celestia sighed again. Though Satin was a little harsh to the Magic High Council she did have a point. She wished that Glossaryck had more control of his own created system. Then again his excuse for not trying was because they and he quotes "Never listen to him anyway." But he did mention at some point he was going to create new ones.

"Yes that is true Satin but remember child, **adaptation** is what my father has gifted to the universe."

"Even though "adaptation" is still in its **prebirth** phase?"

"Sigh yes that to. But I believe that someday it'll grow and every living being will flourish to gain an understanding of one another, to learn new things. So Nebula?"

"Yes your grace?"

"I count on you to be a member that understands and molds the council into a more critical thinking group."

Dark Nebula drove his fist into the floor, cracking it.

"I swear to you that I will make you proud. For you and Stardust's future."

"(A couple years later Stardust gave birth to my son...But what I found is that the event that was suppossed to be the happiest would be my end.)"

"Wait Nebula? Nebula please listen to me?!"

"Don't come near me!!"

Dark Nebula already began storming out of the castle. Stardust, slightly weakened from her birthing of their child chased after him despite the other Magic High Council members being against it.

"Am I joke to you now? Am I really the monster the other members say about me? Now you literally gave birth to a monster."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR SON?!"

"Oh really? The horns, the claws, the fangs, even the birthmark on it's back is not part of our genetics! Most of it points to the **Lucitor** **family bloodline** that are residing in the **Underworld **as we speak!"

This whole shabang was jumbling the minds of both Dark Nebula and Stardust. What he said was right about the child she has holding, wrapped in a white bundle.

"I don't understand how that is possible? I would never lay with any of them and I've never been to Undeworld you know that. You would've smelled the soot and ash if that was the case."

Usually he was calm and collected but with this...this betrayal that his own love has given him made his anger blind his good judgements and rationality.

"No no no no why?!"

Stardust began to cry.

"Nebula please believe me! You're my husband and I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of eternity being by your side! Living without you is like a knife twisting my insides apart! I can't do this without you loving me and this gift no matter what he is."

It was too much? The anger, frustration, and deep sadness were overflowing to the point that his aura was spiking uncontrollably. He was also holding his head in great pain.

"Nebula! You're overloading, please calm down and let's talk like we always do. We always settle our problems no matter how ridiculous they ar-"

"Stay back!"

Stardust froze in place when she heard her husband's now grovely, demonic voice...his armor was breaking.

"Honey stop this! You can't take much more-"

"STAY AWAAAAAYYYYY!!"

Dark Nebula's armor shattered completely as he let out a beastly roar.

"(...I killed many...even my love.)"

* * *

"I deserved the death Celestia gave and the curse that all 4 Magic council members did to me. The curse that took **my soul, my body, and finally my mind.**"

Star was shocked by the story she just heard. It didn't make any sense...

"Now you understand? The Butterfly family are nothing but betrayers and hypocrites. I will bring this world to a close...to it's resurrection and freedom so there will be no more wars, no more lies, and no more bloodsh-"

"That makes no sense!!"

Moon got startled by Star's outburst. never before has she seen this much anger and shock from her daughter's eyes.

"Resurrection? Revenge? This isn't what this is all about isn't it?"

Star struggled to get to her feet. Though she was able to her legs were wobbly.

"You want to control the entire universe and make it to how you perceive it! You want to have complete domination over Mewmans, monsters, everybody! You also want to deprive free will so you could freely use them as puppets!"

Dark Nebula intensified his glare at Star. It didn't intimidate her, only angrier.

"You died because of your anger, anger towards your child! You're not doing this for balance! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN OUR FAMILY'S PAST HATRED FOR MONSTERS!!"

"Say it however you please Princess, your words won't matter once I get rid of you, Dean's Bloodedge or not."

Star was willing to stand her ground as Dark Nebula extended his arm out, a black sphere shaped orb of dark energy crackled of electricity.

"(No, I won't run. I won't let him get his way?!)"

"Star!"

Moon called out but her legs wouldn't listen.

"Say goodbye prince-"

His words were cut off when he felt a strange impact to his face. It was a foot that struck him and it came from none other than Marco who performed a flying kick. Dark Nebula barely noticed that until it stung just a bit.

"Globgor now!"

Large thumps can be heard from afar. Globgor himself ran at full speed towards his target, whizzing by Star and Moon.

"Hope that short time we had is worth it Marco? Now to try out one of your techniques! **Banko Yashi Karate-**"

Globgor, now in front of the newly formed Dark Nebula without any hesitation placed his right elbow at the center of his chest while winding back his left open palmed hand.

"**Gurando Hammā Surappu **(Weaboo translation: **Grand Hammer** **Slap**)!"

Slapping his left palm into his closed fist a loud gong rang out as a massive shockwave pierced through Dark Nebula's body. He definetely felt that one this time. Globgor turned his head to Marco.

"Marco, get off or your leg will get blown off!"

Marco did as he was told by his new martial arts buddy and kicked off of Dark Nebula's shoulder. He felt the need to show off by doing some midair backflips and landing on his feet.

The force behind the attack pushed Dark Nebula away a few feet. His whooved feet drove into the ground to prevent him from losing balance. It only took a short time for him to recover.

With a click of his tongue Dark Nebula vanished and appeared in front of Globgor, striking him across the face with a powerful punch.

"You have a lot of nerve mortal and monster. To sneak attack me out of nowhere? That take guts and suicidal tendencies."

Strangely Dark Nebula didn't see Globgor fall to the ground. In fact Globgor was smiling as a little blood trickled down his mouth.

"I don't know why you guys are worried about this guy?"

A sheen of light appeared across Globgor's eyes.

"His punch felt like a feather!"

"(Maybe because we weakened him?)"

"Feather huh? Then how about this?!"

Dark Nebula coated his fist in darkness and threw another punch but Globgor swatted it aside, retaliating with a counter.

"(What?!)"

Throwing a barrage of punches with such vigor and determination Dark Nebula was barely able to block them all since they were pretty fast. A couple connected his body.

Those rainbow punches that the princess was using was on the adequate scale of physical prowess but never did Dark Nebula imagine that someone would be able to match him at physical strength like this monster.

"Marco!"

"Right! Time for the fruit of our teamwork to flourish."

"(I get the feeling that those two are going to embarrassment themselves.)"

**End of Ch.8**


	9. Ch9: Dark Moon's Prophecy part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.9: Dark Moon's prophecy part 3**

"Right! Time for the fruit of our teamwork to flourish!"

Both Moon and Star questioned their faiths but they seem to be holding their own against Dark Nebula.

"Globgor, tactic 3."

"You got it!"

Globgor pulled back his rapid punches and struck the palms of his hands against eachother, causing a clap that was louder than any ordinary person could produce.

"(Ah..ah my ears and my eyes won't stop darting around. What did he do to me?!)"

"(That reached us to.)"

Dark Nebula had no control over his very rapid eye movement and the complete shutoff of sound while Globgor jumped back to Marco's side. Completely by accident Star and Moon were also affected temporarily by it.

"Ready?"

Glibgor nodded his head in response.

"Ready."

"Alright I'll start off...uoooohhhh."

Marco took a deep breath, allowing a swirling wind to spill from under his feet. Globgor followed Marco's lead after a few seconds and did the same thing he was doing. Another bigger swirl of wind spilled from beneath his feet. The two spirals instantly merged into one, creating an even bigger spiral than before.

The two warriors, now in sync shot opened their eyes as the wind intensely blew upward. It caused Marco's hair to spike up yet Globgor's didn't change.

Snapping out of their dazed selves Moon and Star couldn't help but watch in amazement.

"Mom?...I wish that we learned some martial arts."

"...We could if we survive to see the next day."

"Yeah yeah sure."

Star sees a little flash of the adult version Marco...although he doesn't have those rock hard abs that could cut diamonds. In unison Marco and Globgor spoke.

"**Haoshosho Secret technique!**-"

Marco and Globgor bent their knees and propelled themselves towards Dark Nebula, legs extended out.

"-**Destruction Wind Kick!"**

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!"

Dark Nebula recovered from his daze as he let out a monstrous roar that slowly cracked the air and the ground around him. His dark aura responded to his emotions, growing outward in size. To Star it was 5 no 10x bigger than when Eclipsa had that emotional snap.

"Eh Globgor? Do you know why we are frozen in midair?"

"Nope, not a clue."

Levitating up to the sky Dark Nebula extended and pointed his arm downward at the frozen fools. A giant mass of dark energy erupted from his hand.

"**Blackbane Roar**. You have made a mockery of me long enough. Goodbye."

"(S*t if that hits the ground it'll probably hit all of us at once though he's aiming at Marco and Globgor.)"

Moon looked down at the ground deep in though. She never thought that this would be the day she would have to make what she considers the hardest decision she ever made in her life during her rain and afterward.

"(None of us has enough power left to stop it. This is...No...No one's going to die today. I won't allow it!)"

With her mind made up Moon mouthed out some words that summoned three magic circles. One under Star, one under Marco and the last under Globgor.

"Mom?...Mom what are you doing?"

Moon looked directly at Star with a warm smile and a single tear rolled down her face. Star had some guesses but she didn't want to find out as she tried to get out of the circle but it shocked her back at the center.

"Mom! Whatever you're thinking, don't do it!"

Star rammed her body trying to get out but the circle boundaries bounced her back to the center. Moon knew that this would be the day and by Celestia she was gonna do it. She reached her daughter's face and stroked it lovingly before pulling out. Star began to cry in disbelief.

"...I love you sweetie."

"MOM DON-"

A mere second was enough for the circles to disappear along with those that were in it. Dark Nebula noticed this and stopped his attack. Him and Moon, all alone with the Shadowy Castle behind him.

As he landed Moon wiped the tear from her eye and turned her body to face her adversary.

"Teleporting hmm? To put them away from harm's way is a little tacky for my taste but I'll commend your little last minute thinking."

"That was the last thing I could think of to how I can protect my family?"

Dark Nebula nodded his head.

"I see? Now vhat vill you do? If I vould make a suggestion, you should just move out of the way so your daughter von't have to bury her mother 12 ft under...or scatter your ashes if you vant to be more traditional."

Moon shifted her feet so she was blocking Dark Nebula's path.

"That I can't allow. You're dangerous, no even more dangerous than a **Solarian Warrior**. So I won't let you near my family."

"How noble, but all in vain. It von't just be yo-"

"No!...Not just my family? My friends, my citizens, my husband, everyone on Mewni I won't let a single hair be touched by you. That is the last act as Mewni's former Queen that I ever want to do before my end."

Dark Nebula couldn't help but feel a little proud that someone like her became his opponent. That kind of dertermination and the weight of the world strongly supporting her is rare to him. Kinda reminds him of Celestia, the way she always had the weight of the world on her back 24/7 and was able to satisfy all needs.

"You know vhat? I can take that threat seriously this time...Afterall, you vere **hiding something else** **from your daughter** veren't you?"

Moon couldn't help herself but smirk at the remark.

"Care to find out?"

* * *

"-'T!...Wha?"

Just a second ago Star was with her mother fighting Dark Nebula. Now she's back at Monster Castle in Globgor's original chamber.

"Oh my! How did you get here?"

Eclipsa and Meteora were both surprised by the sudden flash of light that Star came from...also Marco and Globgor fell straight down to the floor.

"Gasp Globby!"

"Dadda!"

"Oh my two princesses!"

Globgor wrapped his arms around Eclipsa and Meteora, tightly squeezing them into a monster hug.

"Wait Monster Castle? How did we get back here?"

Marco was definetely baffled. He did remember a bluish circle underneath him before poof he, Globgor, and Star were back here.

"Star? Are you okay?"

"No Marco, I'm not okay. We have to go back like now! Mom is-"

Eclipsa put a hand on Star's shoulder.

"Sweetheart calm down. I'm sure that everyone is safe and...where's-"

"Mom is still out there fighting Dark Nebula! We have to go back and stop them before it's too late!"

"Mmmm yeah that's gonna be a problem. A while after Marco and Globgor came back and left again I called the **Magic High Commision** and surprisingly they accepted my plea for help. See?"

Eclipsa pointed outside.

"**Omnitraxus **enveloped himself around the castle, **Rhombulus **is the outside guard-"

* * *

Meanwhile Rhombulus was sitting on the top steps of the castle sulking.

"Doooh why do I have to sit outside?"

* * *

"-and **Hekapoo** is getting supplies for Meteora."

As if on cue the dimension scissor creator Hekapoo walked out of a firey orange portal made by her own pair of scissors. She was holding bags in each arm.

"Alright so I got the diapers, the formula, the dog plush and th- Marco and Star? How did you get inside Omnitraxus?"

Marco spoke up.

"H-poo? You're helping Eclipsa?"

"Don't call me that and yes for once I'm putting my crap aside so I can help her Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

Hekapoo was straining herself both physically and psychologically. Marco just sighed from pity.

"Look if you don't want to call Eclipsa 'your majesty'? Quit thinking that we're forcing you to?"

Hekapoo let out a big relieving exhale.

"Thank God. So how did you get here?"

"Moon, she must've teleported us?"

"Can't be, Omnitraxus can't be entered unless he willingly lets someone out. If that was the case then the magic Moon must've pulled is...Eh?! Globgor?!!"

Rhombulus heard Hekapoo's voice. He came rushing into the chamber, glowing crystal magic ready.

"Globgor! Where?! I'll crystal the crap out of him!"

"HOLD IT!"

Star got in front of Globgor before anyone could get near him.

"Star, get away from Globgor. He'll devour all Mewmans if he's not crystallized!"

"Yeah, let me at him! I can crystallize him in seconds!"

Star prepared her magic just in case things were gonna get hairy.

"No one is crystallizing anyone! Listen, mom is out there fighting for her life and we need to get back out there and help her."

As much as Hekapoo wanted to take down that giant ballooka Star was right. With an angry growl Hekapoo put her scissors away.

"Fine jeez I'll hold back...for now."

"Have you lost it?! Globgor is right there, let's take him dow-"

"Rhombulus! Time-Out Corner!"

Just like that all of Rhombulus's fighting spirit diminished as he slinked over to one of the corners of the chamber, drawing a circle with one of his snake hands.

"Omnitraxus! Moon is in trouble so could you let me and Star out?"

"Hold on a sec."

"Ugh cmon, you sounded like you were in a rush! What is it now?"

Star pointed to the long table.

"What is that thing?"

She was talking about the grayish leathery creature laying on top of the table in the fetal position.

"I have no clue? It just showed up after you guys went after Dark Nebula."

Hekapoo put a hand under her chin.

"Actually, I've been wondering that as well? Reminds me of those skinless mummies I encountered not too long ago."

For some reason Star felt a weird wave of pity and hurt coming from it and herself so she walked towards the creature. She also didn't feel fear which she should've as she put a hand on its back...It was dry as heck.

The creature quickly peered over its shoulder. Now Star felt a spine chilling fear. It twitched a bit until it saw her, its eyes grew wide.

"Star...dust?"

"Huh? (It must be talking about Dark Nebula's ex-lover?) Um I'm sorry but my name is Star Butterfly, not Stardust."

With inhuman-like speed the creature turned its body to face Star directly. It's leathery hands gently touched Star's shoulders. Tears were gently rolling diwn its face.

"Stardust?...Your...majesty?"

"Ehhheheheh Marco help me?"

"It doesn't seem to be hurting you. It's just reeeaaally creepy."

"Thanks for the help!"

More tears spilled from the creature's face as out its head onto Star's chest. The amount of chills she was getting was through the roof until-

"I'M SORRY!!"

Star jumped a bit from the sudden constrained yell. She wasn't alone on that.

"I TRIED...T-T-TO P-PROTECT EVERYONE!...BUT NO ON-ONE LISTENED!"

"Shhhh hey hey hey it's okay. You tried your best. Can someone tell me what this creature is talking about?"

Eclipsa snapped her fingers.

"That's right! This uh nice gentlman was telling me predictions of events that were determined by the uh what did it call it?...Dark Moon?"

That sounded like that creepy floating black castle in the sky that Dark Nebula brought into existence."

"That dark castle...Wait you said predictions to? Hey what prediction did you say to Eclipsa?"

Star got the creature to look her in the eye although it was crying.

"Don't matter! ***hic hic*** All my f-f-fault...that no one listened! Now...l-l-loved one..."

The creature closed it's mouth before it could say anything else.

"Hey...Hey! Don't shut yourself now, what were you gonna say? Loved one what? Loved one what?!"

"Loved one...DEAD!!"

Everyone in the room had shocked looks on their faces except Star was more angry than shocked as she slammed the creature on its back on the table with her looming an inch over it's face.

"What! Poppycock, my mom won't lose to some weirdo in a cloak!"

"That's what I told it!"

River shouted from down the stairs.

"River? Shush."

"Yes ma'am."

Star couldn't believe what she was hearing? There's no possible way that this creature knows anything about the future?

"I'm telling the...Tr-tr-truth!"

"Bullcrap! You don't know anything, my mom will survive even if we don't bea-"

"Actually Princess, I've noticed some things about this creature?"

Omnitraxus spoke up from outside, his skeleton head peered inside.

"Well thanks for joining us for show and tell Omnitraxus."

"Your stinging sarcasm is justified but hear me out? I sensed this entire time that this creature has no hint of malice or bloodlust. I can also tell from the way his energy is flowing smoothly that he is telling the truth."

"Great, a mobile lie detector? Could've been useful to **tell the truth when you all persecuted Eclipsa** **unfairly**?"

None of the members could retort since now Star would hold that event over their heads justifiably for the rest of eternity. It was then Omnitraxus sensed something else coming towards them at a rapid pace...something with humungous, ominous energy.

"What is this energy? Everyone, someone is coming this way and it's fast!"

"It's gotta be mom?"

"No Star, if it was your mother then I would've recognised it."

Hekapoo took out her scissors to prepare for whoever was coming since she sensed it as well...but first.

"Sigh Rhombulous you can come out of the time-out corner now."

"Whooo yeah!...Ack, what is this pressure? It's unbelievable...It was you wasn't it Globgor?!"

"How could I be exerting out a clearly dark presence when I'm right here?"

Oof, he stumped Rhombulous there. The figure that Omnitaxus was sensing was getting closer yet he couldn't see where it was coming from. That is until he looked above him.

"So this is the Magic High Coun- wait... the Commission that I sensed from here?"

Star recognised that voice anywhere and it was coming from outside.

"Omnitraxus, you have to let us out of here now?!"

"Alright I'll let you out but Hekapoo and Rhombulous will stand by your side."

"Do whatever you want. Cmon if you're coming with me?"

Hekapoo nodded her head.

"You coming to Marco?"

"Yeah I am, Globgor?"

"Anytime! Rhombulous, I understand that we are enemies but can you do this for Star?"

Rhombulus was sweating like crazy.

"Uh actually for once I would like to stay here?"

One of his snake hands spoke up.

"Don't be a coward. You wanted to fight so badly and you made us all fired up so move your green tookus and let's go!"

"Damnit fine fine as long as I crystal the person quickly!"

Those who volunteered moved their legs down the steps and out of the castle thanks to Omnitraxus opening himself partly.

Standing on a fallen pillar a familiar face covered in scratches, gashes and a broken horn wound that was still bleeding a little appeared before them. He was also holding a wrapped up, human sized bundle in his arms.

"Dark Nebula."

Star was the first to say his name. Omnitraxus instantly recognised that name that came out from Star's mouth.

"Dark Nebula?! You mean the **'Dark Star's son' **Dark Nebula? Impossible, he's suppossed to be-"

"Dead? Is that vhat you vere gonna say Omnitraxus Prime?"

"You bastard! How dare you speak my name so calmly after everything you've done?"

Dark Nebula chuckled while shaking his head.

"Funny cause I vas gonna say the same thing. You and the other bastard members of the Magic High Council treated me no different from a monster just because I vas born from **it**. Now these are the next members to date after so many years go by? Gotta say, they are much veaker than I expected."

"What did you say?"

Hekapoo took a stomp forward. So did Rhombulus.

"Son of a- I'm gonna crystallize you so bad that uh...it'll give frostbite!"

"Ooooo nice comeback **trapezoid.**"

"(S*t!)"

Rhombulus's head turned red from pure rage. This was a good time for Dark Nebula to gently put down the bundle.

"That's it, screw fear I'm ending you now!"

"Rhombulus, wait!"

Too late, Rhombulus didn't head Star's warning as he was already running towards Dark Nebula while shooting his crystal magic at him. He easily dodges the magic like it was nothing.

"RAAAHHHHH!!"

"Goddamnit Rhombulus, I'll help out."

"Hekapoo! Don't attempt t-"

Hekapoo was already gone before Star could stop her. Rhombulus jumped into the air and shot some more magic yet this time Dark Nebula deflected it away with one hand. Thinking that the rock headed dope was gonna make a midair tackle he stepped off to the side, letting Rhombulus land with a powerful stomp.

Rhombulus then tried a sweep kick when Dark Nebula was distracted but he lifted his left leg up, Rhombulus missed that chance. In frustration he encased both his snake hands in the crystalize magic as he began to swing his fists at Dark Nebula.

He was stepping back little by little while dodging the brute with ease, he didn't need his eyes to see where the hits were gonna come from since they were too slow.

"Really?"

Out of boredom Dark Nebula caught both of Rhombulus's fists while kneeing him in the gut. The hit made Rhombulus lose conciousness. Seeing that Hekapoo was approaching Dark Nebula tossed the limp idiot's body at her with a graceful flick of his wrist but when it hit she went poof, not realising that was Hekapoo's clone.

By the time he noticed Hekapoo was below his field of vision as she thrusted her weapon at his heart...the tip of the scissor rested on the surface of Dark Nebula's fur although she went all out with that strike.

"Interesting? **Dimension Cutting Scissors**, vhat a concept that vas never thought up of before since pretty much anyone could dimension travel from my days."

Dark Nebula grabbed a hold of Hekapoo's wrist. She only struggled a bit until she tried to stab him in the eye with her other hand, he grabbed that to without missing a beat. He began to position his index finger and thumb to the bony areas of Hekapoo's wrist. Now she was really struggling to get out of his grip.

"Better clench your teeth little girl."

Dark Nebula whispered as he pinched down, causing a painful pop to occur. Both of Hekapoo's wrist popped out of their sockets. She screamed out in agony from the overwhelming pain when Dark Nebula let her go, letting her fall to the ground.

"HEKAPOO! Nebula you bastard!"

"Marco!"

Before Marco could possibly suffer the same fate as the other two Star held him back though she wanted to take another crack at him...if she had enough power to transfirm back into her Mewberty form that is?

"Omnitaxus, cmon man. That vas suppossed to be the next generation? The Magic High COUNCIL vas vay stronger than this. Buuut I had my fun, anyway Star Butterfly?"

Star couldn't do much but she was prepared to try anyway. Dark Nebula went back over and picked the large sized bundle and walked a few feet towards herself until he stopped and set it down gently. Star didn't know what he was trying to do but whatever it was he stepped so she could get closer to it.

"Just ahead of time...I hope you use this as fuel."

Fuel? Fuel for what? Star wondered what he meant as she knelt down and felt around the bundle. It felt like...a body?

"Oh and uh start with the head."

With a dry gulp Star shakingly grabbed what looked like the top of the bundle and moved it to the side to reveal what he meant?...something that will damage her mind greatly as evidenced her blank eyes.

It was Moon's smiling face that was underneath. It took Star's mind a couple of seconds to register, tears exploded from her eyes instantly.

"**MOMMAAAAA!!!"**

**End of Ch.9**

* * *

You see as you noticed there are bolded words that don't make much sense but later on it'll be clear. Keep that in mind...to any story you come across.


	10. Ch10: Star the Underestimated

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.10: Star the Underestimated**

Upon seeing what was the dead corpse of Moon Marco put a hand over his mouth. He really wanted to throw up right there and now. But right now the sickness in his stomach and the despair he feels along with his bestie was replaced by hatred and rage.

Sprinting past Star Marco made his way towards the bastard who killed her with clenched fist as the rain started to pour from the darkened sky. Meanwhile Star was gently nudging her mother while stroking her face in great disbelief. The body didn't respond.

"Mom?...Mom wake up, you're not dead right?"

She nudged her again...No response.

"Mom, w-we promised to beat Dark Nebula together didn't we? You promised that we would learn more martial arts when we lived to see the next day right?!"

Star laughed a little to try and make herself feel better yet the tears came down more and more. Her voice started to choke up badly as she pulled her mother's head towards her chest.

"Momma?...Momma?!"

Star couldn't hold it back. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the inevitability of her screaming her lungs out. It came out as a silent wheezed up scream at first until it came out full force.

* * *

Omnitraxus clenched his eyes, trying to be strong and struggle through this sudden tragedy. To think a monster like Dark Nebula would go through with this. He really did lose his Mewmanity.

This situation would get worse since Eclipsa, Meteora, and especially River saw the whole thing as well. Meteora cried hysterically from this.

"Omnitraxus!"

River's voice startled Omnitraxus a bit.

"Yes your majes- River?"

"Let...me...out...please?"

"...River you know I can-"

River punched a nearby wall, causing large cracks to it.

"LET ME THE F*K OUT NOOOW!!"

Good thing Eclipsa covered Meteora's ears before they were tainted by cursing.

"River I understand your pain. Your wife was just killed by the inmewman fiend but if you die who wi-"

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL TEAR THIS BLOODY CASTLE APART!!"

"NO!!"

Eclipsa's booming voice brought silence to the room. She then walked over to River and handed him Meteora, who was teary eyed.

"River...listen to me. I want you to look after Meteora for me, is that understood?"

"But Eclip- mmph!"

Eclipsa put a hand over River's mouth.

"Shhhhhh, It's not a request...it's an order. Omnitraxus, I'm leaving."

"Are you insane?! The entire reason I covered the castle was to protect you!"

Eclipsa was stone faced as she opened up her umbrella wand.

"You misunderstand me...I'm leaving whether you let me or not? So either move or I'm going to have to rip through you? The choice is yours."

* * *

"YOU-"

Marco threw a punch with tears in his eyes at Dark Nebula, he deflected it.

"-HORRID-"

Marco threw another punch with everything he had. Dark Nebula blocked it with his right arm. He felt a little resistance from the hit as Marco tried an uppercut, blocking the swing but the heaviness knocked back his arms.

"-SOULESS DEMON!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!!"

With the rush of punches connecting to Dark Nebula's body he'd think that they would bounce off of him? He could've sworn that he felt a tiny crack in his ribs...but he's an ordinary human when he looked into the princess's eyes before he regained himself.

"SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!! NONE OF US DID ANYTHING TO YOU YET EVEN NOW YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?!! YOU HOMICIDAL MANIAC!!"

Dark Nebula felt another presense behind him, a huge one. Globgor was able to silently get the drop on Dark Nebula, attempting to swipe at him with his claws but he jumped off to the side.

The look in the eyes of Marco and Globgor intensified as they stood side by side.

"To think that I thought you had an honorable bone in your monster body like I do...But I was wrong, you took away someone that I considered a friend not too long ago. Not only that, you made a daughter cry to her mother...UNFORGIVABLE!"

"We won't let you get away. No, we can't let you get away with this! Even if you get away no matter how many years has to go by, we will hunt you down for the rest of our lives until you are taken down!"

"...I'm not here for you two."

Dark Nebula's eye flashed, instantly appearing in front of Marco and backhanded him, closed fist, causing Marco to roll and tumble. Before Globgor could move his body to defend himself Dark Nebula lifted his leg and kicked him on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

While Globgor was in a daze Dark Nebula grabbed his tail and jumped into the air with him. He spun whilst in midair til he became a blur, still having a hold of Globgor's tail. As Dark Nebula obtained the amount of speed he needed he let go of Globgor's tail, throwing him downward outside the castle, crashing into the town's fountain.

"(Is this really how this is suppossed to be?...**Did you just lie to delay the inevitable?**)"

Dark Nebula cooled himself down with a sharp exhale so he wouldn't be angry nor impatient. He then turned towards Star, who was still crying her eyes out.

"(You couldn't have lied? You vere dying so there's no vay that...no I haven't even started so I shouldn't end vith that conclusion just yet.)"

Dark Nebula took a couple of steps until he heard a whizzing sound..Instinctively he dodge rolled out of the way, just barely evading a purple wave of magic that left a clean slice imprint in the ground.

Another of the purple waves came towards him, causing him to twist his body whilst in midair to avoid it by a hair but it left a cut to his right side. Eclipsa, who was flying in the air aimed her umbrella wand directly at Dark Nebula, intending not to miss again.

"**Midnight...Shriek."**

A dark shadow shaped like a skulled butterfly split itself apart as a big purple beam erupted from it, engulfing Dark Nebula in it. As the blast settled his body was smoldering...at least that what he thought happened?

"(Hmm?)"

Dark Nebula realised that he was still standing, unharmed. Instead of feeling damaged however he felt like something regrew on the top of his head. Out of curiosity he touched the spot and felt that the horn that was broken off along with some of his injuries healed.

"(Black magic?...(!))"

The sudden realization gave Dark Nebula a creeping smile. Seeing him still standing Eclipsa prepared another spell.

"Of cour-"

"**Insidious Sprite!**"

Eclipsa lifted her opened umbrella wand upward as a torrent of black insect like creatures spilled from the tip of the wand and formed into a giant clawed hand. Aiming her umbrella wand at Dark Nebula the giant clawed hand slammed down on him.

The moment it covered him underneath the hand unleashed rapid consecutive explosions of black magic. Eclipsa knew that he didn't die so easily so she quickly swung her umbrella wand horizontally, unleashing rapid waves of steel slicing dark magic.

Finally without letting up Eclipsa closes her umbrella wand, wielding it like was a sword.

"**Carnage Zweihander."**

The umbrella wand's appearance changed into a large thick black as night blade. It was heavy but to kill him Eclipsa had to unleash everything she had. Though she had to be quick since that spell **enhances her violent tendencies every two minutes**. In mere moments her head was already swirling with perverted thoughts of what a sadistic murderer would think of.

So she quickly swung the blade, releasing a grand slashing wave that screamed of agonizing torment, slicing through the thick, dark smoke like butter. Eclipsa started to breath heavily, slowly descending to the ground below.

"That haah haah took alot out of me than I expected. Haah haah doesn't matter haah he's dead now."

The hope she had in her mind was tarnished when she heard sinister laughing.

"Hahahahaha now I understand. Vhy Moon specifically vas protecting you so much though you could fight so vell?"

The smoke settled revealing Dark Nebula fully healed of his previous injuries from earlier.

"That's...impossible."

"Oh it is very possible. You see as the ahem 'Son of the Dark Star' I get some great benefits liiiike for example hmhmhmhm **Black magic absorption**...vhat? Did you actually think Venganza was my only ability that allows me to absorb magic damage?"

Shock was all over Eclipsa's face, having no idea that this could happen? To think that Dark Nebula was fully capable of using that kind of ability. She noticed a shadow looming over her.

Dark Nebula was in front of her when she looked up. He grabbed Eclipsa by the collar and lifted her off the ground so they coyld see eye to eye.

"And you know vhat the good news is? I don't need to kill you, I already got vhat I vanted on the **first half**, all I need left is a monster's soul. But..."

Dark Nebula's eyes shifted to the left prompting Eclipsa to look where he was staring at...and that was Star who stopped crying but was in a tranced state.

"I've got a personal vendetta vith your 'kinda granddaughter.' This feeling of uneasiness von't go away unless I can make **her snap the right way**."

"You bastard! Haven't you done enough? You broke her already!"

"Ohnonononono that kind of talk von't vaver me. Consider this a last chance before I kill your husba-"

Eclipsa stabbed Dark Nebula's dilated eye with a jagged piece of rock. Blood was pouring from his wound yet he didn't yell out in pain. Instead he gripped Eclipsa's whole hand that had the rock, slowly moving it out from his eye. When it was fully out he opened it after a few seconds...it was unharmed.

"You're not the only one who has gone for the eye and failed...Make sure that vhen you see Moon you blame her for vhat happens next."

It was too fast for the naked eye but Dark Nebula flicked Eclipsa's forehead, knocking her out instantly. He dropped her body to the ground while looking around, making sure that no one else interfered...well except Omnitraxus knew that he wouldn't be able to damage him so that was the smartest thing anyone could do.

"(Except you're not gonna die, oh vell.)"

Dark Nebula then took a deep breath.

"STAARRR BUTTERFLYYYYY!!!"

From Dark Nebula's voice Star snapped out of her trance, regaining her steady breathing.

"Is this how you vant everything to end?! Vith you losing the vill to fight back? You vanted to stop me, even now yet look at you?"

Star literally had nothing left to stop him. He was too strong, too monstrous, too...much for anyone to handle by themselves. Her mom sacrificed herself for nothing...there was no option left to turn this around.

"Why Dark Nebula? Why do we have to do this? Why all this carnage and destruction?"

Star tried to force a smile but her fear made her lips quivery.

"We could've...we could've talked like regular people? All this is...is?"

"Shut up! You are still just a little girl after all and that's vhat caused your mother's death?!"

"What?"

"During that self finding journey you and your mother had she tried to teach you how there vould be some enemies that vill be deaf to mercy. Even now you try the pacifist route to stop the violence as a last resort. But vhat if they can't be swayed? Are you just gonna sit there and accept defeat vhen you're back is against the vall?"

As he spoke more and more Dark Nebula even questioned himself to all the time he's wasting, why is he lecturing a little girl about something basic in war? Why was he even doing that to his enemy anyway?

"Aren't you mad that I'm hurting your friends? Doesn't it vell you up with hatred that someone like me killed your mother? Don't you vant to stop me before anyone else is killed?"

Star wants to, she really does but what the hell can she do with almost no magic and her mom dead in front of her eyes? It's like her soul was ripped out of her and her strength taken away.

"...Looks like your mom lied to me then."

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

"She told me that you have the potential to stop me."

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier

Dark Nebula was still standing at a very damaged battlefield, breathing heavily from his bleeding wounds that Moon was able to inflict on him. She was so fast and so strong, he felt that she was slightly stronger than him for a sec there.

Speaking of Moon she was on her knees, remnants of a **jagged** light disintergrated from her back into her regular self. She struggled to stand while trying to throw a punch but ended up plopping up against Dark Nebula's body weakily. A weak laugh escaped Moon's lips.

"I nngh understand you now?...You're ***hack*** huuuu too strong. No wonder th-they feared you back in the times of nngh old."

"And you vere...very strong to say the least. It's been awhile since I vas pushed this far. You even broke a horn from my head."

Dark Nebula wrapped his arm around Moon's waist to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Heheh well it won't be your last either."

(!) What did she just say?

"Vhat did you just say?"

"I'm not sure if what I haah said was out of disrespect b-but what you are feeling right now won't be the last time you feel this...You will be defeated, I know it too well."

Dark Nebula couldn't help but laugh from the remark Moon just made?

"Vhat makes you say that your former highness? It's like your speaking out of your own ass to save vhatever spark of hope you got left?"

"No...If that was the case nngh then I would've trusted Glossaryck."

"But he's too much of a lazy asshole to stop me correct?"

"Your words ***cough* **n-not mine. I'm talking about my daughter, Star."

"...Vhat about her?"

"Listen, haah we both know what's going on. She's the reincarnation of your lover though I didn't notice it at first unt-til I tried to name her. The words 'Star' leaked from my lips when I was asked about what to name by baby girl? It felt strange yet I paid no mind to it."

"So since her birth you had this nagging feeling in your skull? Is that vhat you vant me to get out of this?"

Moon grasped Dark Nebula's fur.

"Believe what you please b-but understand that those years of soul searching with her allowed me to reconnect and bear witness to a **power** she has locked inside her in which she tried to get out, **The same power I was able to surface on my own."**

"The one you just used on me moments ago? So your daughter has the potential to use that power...and it can possibly be even stronger than yours?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Dark Nebula...I want you to kill me and put me in front of Star."

That was unexpected? To think someone would be willing to ask him for death so...easily?

"You see Star is nngh still trying to be a pacifist ever since she killed **someone** **she cared about alot** so no one would have to suffer through the neverending circle of violence."

Moon spat out more blood. She thought that she would lose conciousness yet she held on strongly despite her life draining from her eyes.

"Sh-she still fights but she has forgotten those that are reluctant to hear the words of mercy and peace offering. In the case that it doesn't work, Marco is Star's most beloved."

"...Vhy are you telling me this?"

"To draw it out...if you do see her tell her this for me."

Moon drew her lips to Dark Nebula's ear and whispered something.

"The strong earns my respect, the veak that gain strength earns my respect. For you Moon Butterfly, I'll give you a quick and painless death as a sign of respect from me."

Dark Nebula stabbed a sharp edged shard into Moon's back. As the rest of her strength left she only thought of one regret she can think of aside from her promise she made to Star? She wished that her pride didn't prevent her from being Eclipsa's best friend who is a girl.

Out of respect and courtesy Dark Nebula gently removed the shard, at the pointed end held a bluish sphere. Carefully putting Moon's lifeless body onto the ground he turned to the shadowy castle, the shard with the bluish sphere clutched in hand.

"Dark Moon..."

Dark Nebula clutched hand shook.

"**USE YOUR POWER AS I OFFER YOU THE FIRST SACRIFICE!**"

Throwing the shard at the castle the sharp stuck itself onto it's surface. Slowly it began to sink into the darkness as if it was alive. As soon as the castle absorbed the shard an intense rumbling occured for a few seconds until it spat out an object at high speed.

Dark Nebula dodged it though he was heavily injured compared to that giant ball of magic that imploded on him before. The object that came out was a writhing, red fleshed, curved bladed object.

* * *

"She told me to tell you that she vas sorry for betraying your trust all those years ago...Not like it'll matter vhen you are about to lose everything."

Dark Nebula walked over to Marco, who was still knocked down to the ground, grabbing him by the hood.

"Marco!"

Star called out while Marco was trying to struggle out of Dark Nebula's grip on the back of his head. He grit his teeth from the vice like clutch.

"Star! Don't worry about me, run away as far as you can!"

"If she could she vould've done that by now. But she knows that no matter vhere she vent, she could never escape. So Star Butterfly I'm gonna give you a simple choice."

Dark Nebula forced Marco onto his stomach.

"Either you stop me vith your true power, or I'm gonna break your lover's bones starting vith the arms."

"Don't listen to him Star! Just run, save yourself!"

In that instant with his hoofed foot Dark Nebula slammed it down on Marco's left arm, shattering its bones in seconds. His pain filled scream pierced the sound of the heavy pouring rain.

"NOOO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dark Nebula instantly felt a surge a magical energy well from inside Star. By the feeling of it he's doing something right in his standards?

"That's it, that's it. Don't let me hurt your boyfriend anymore."

Star let her mother go, standing on her own two feet. Her gold aura was showing.

"If that is what you want? THEN EAT THIS THEN?!"

Star fired a gold beam from both her hands at him only to be swatted aside, dispersing into light particles The look of anger and disappointment on Dark Nebula's face really showed.

"...Okay...F*k these games."

In a fit of silent rage Dark Nebula lifted Marco up and wrapped his forearm around his neck. Both Star and Marco knew what was gonna happen next.

"NEBULA DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!"

"Then stop me."

Star took off into a sprint while Dark Nebula's hold became tighter and tighter, cutting off alot of Marco's air supply.

"Sta-ack huu nngh...ruuun."

"MARCOOOO!!"

***Snap!*******

...Dark Nebula dropped Marco's body after he snapped his neck. Star's muscles stopped all at once, locking her into a statue-like state. He could see the soulless look in her eyes.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...hmhmhmhm."

It's been too long since Dark Nebula did this kind of psychological warfare like this to his enemies. But this is the first time that someone literally became a statue from a possible brain shutdown.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Haaah yet another loved one you could've saved."

"..."

It was so dark...so dark. No feeling whatsoever...your world completely discarded in front of your eyes and you couldn't do a damn thing about it...That's not true and Star knew it.

It's because she wanted to stop the bloody cycle of violence with pacifism instead of making herself even more stronger than before, especially that mysterious power that almost burst out from deep within.

It was too much when she had to kill one of her former besties **Mina Loveberry**. Now, she is letting people die by sitting by and letting Dark Nebula do as he pleases.

"Psst uh Star? Staaar?"

Within this darkness someone's voice managed to reach her ears, a familiar one to be precise.

"Ahem listen I...I uh understand what you are going through right now and I'm sorry I can't do much but...I have my own reasons for not stepping in? I just can't bring myself to do it...what I can tell you is...is."

The voice Star recognised was Glossaryck's voice. He definetely sounded distressed and uneasy like he really wants to tell someone an important secret yet they can't seem to you know...bring it out in the open.

"I-I understand that you don't want to kill anyone. That's why you were trying so hard to knock Dark Nebula out for the count and chain him up...it doesn't work that way Star and you knew that didn't you?"

Glossaryck was right...Star did knew this entire time yet she didn't go through with defeating Dark Nebula completely.

"Star...You have to believe in yourself like you have been before. People like Toffee who destroyed your kingdom and Mina who tried to kill your entire family and the ones that were recently added won't give you that mercy you thought they would. You stopped them and you can stop this once again."

Star felt a heartbeat that had a glint of light with each beat.

"So please Star, don't hold back anymore. That's what your mother and everyone else would've wanted...I know you can do it but you need to know if you can do it?...Let it go and stop this freak of nature alright?...Alright so uh I'll just go now."

Glossaryck's final sentence echoed. Star's heart beat increased it's tempo while the light intensified more and more until the final beat, the light flooding her entire body all at once.

"HEY!"

Dark Nebula was gonna take another step over to Monster Castle until heard Star's voice.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Isn't it obvious princess? I'm done playing games so once I rip Omnitaxus aside and get rid of anyone who dares to stand against me, Globgor will be the second sacrifice I'll need to complete my goal."

Trying to take yet another step Dark Nebula felt like his entire body not budging at all except for his head. Out of confusion he turned to his left shoulder, seeing that Star was grasping onto that shoulder.

"You're not taking another step, do you hear me?"

"Oh ho really? Then-"

Dark Nebula turned his body to Star, flexing his right arm while clenching his fist.

"-I'll just have to beat you to death."

Dark Nebula struck the center of Star's chest with a powerful punch, she spat out blood from the massive hit...yet she still stood her ground, looking up at Dark Nebula with a cold stare and blood caking her chin.

"(What? That was an 100% health punch...whatever how about another!)"

Star got struck across the cheek with a fast cross punch...she still stood with a small bruise. Dark Nebula started to become baffled until-

"(Wait...why is her power rising more and more with each hit? Wait her magic is rising rapidly anyway, but how?)"

"What's wrong?"

Star was now smiling at him. Just where did this boost of confidence come from?

"Weren't you gonna kill me? I mean it can't be that hard since you managed to hurt everyone else...especially my mom."

For some reason how Star talked really pissed Dark Nebula off. A nerve was struck.

"What are you waiting for? Are you just gonna sit there and accept defeat?"

"Grrrrgh...RRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dark Nebula lost his last nerve and let out punch after punch rapidly, precisely targeting areas on Star's face and body. Shockingly despite the heavy hits that were connecting, Star was still standing. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

* * *

At first Star thought there would be great pain from this rapid assault while she was diving deeper into the dark depths but there wasn't as much as she expected. Shutting off the world for a few seconds was all the time she needed to do this.

Star recalled the feeling the first time when she almost unleashed that power. The frustration she had when she experimented with another spell that would possibly be considered her own **Ultimate Spell**.

When she tried to push herself to pass the limit of her magic, a few second instant surge of overflowing magic bubbled from her gut and then vanished like it was never there? It was pretty scary and Star never felt it again...until now.

Star figured out that the power was acting like a guide, a guide to a deep feeling within her subconcious. She was able to pinpoint a warm spot in the darkness and psychically grasped it.

It was so similiar to **dipping down** except it's like **swimming down even ****deeper**. Star was able to reach it and when she opened her eyes a giant flaming core beating lightly like a heart.

"(This is it...This is what I'm suppossed to do. Now I can use it.)"

* * *

Back in reality Dark Nebula winded up for an all out punch to wrap things up for good this time but when he threw the punch it stopped at Star's forehead. He noticed that his fist wasn't budging and the reason was Star, who caught his punch with ease.

"Let go."

Dark Nebula tried to move his arm back yet it was straight and stiff.

"I said let go!"

Struggling to escape Star's grasp Dark Nebula released his aura and after a few powerful tugs he was released. He then noticed what seemed like 5 fingered burn marks.

"(What is this? Ah...how is her power still rising?! This is...making my body shake? Who is she?...Is this what you meant Moon?...IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT?!)"

Star opened her eyes,which emmited a golden glow along with the heart marks on her cheeks. Letting out a calming breath she levitated up to the sky while thunder and lightning crackled from the heavens.

"...Dip..Down."

**End of Ch.10**


	11. Ch11: The Gold Monarch

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.11: The Gold Monarch**

"Dip...Down."

As those words escaped Star's lips her body released an explosion of golden light that completely blew away all the dark clouds.

"Are...are you seeing this Omnitraxus?"

River gulped from the sight but Omnitraxus was speechless over this. What he didn't expect the most was seeing Dark Nebula jaw dropping from shock.

"River? Your daughter's power...it somehow became beyond powerful than Dark Nebula."

"Really?!"

"Abba?!"

"I can barely tell. The max amount Dark Nebula has ever put out that I remember was 80% but now...I think he's gonna get truly serious and that scares me."

Fear...an emotion that Dark Nebula has never felt before. Who the hell was this little girl and where the hell did she get all this power?

"Vhat is this?...Vhat is this?"

All of Dark Nebula's fur stuck up. He was sweating, his body was shaking, even his breathing became irregular. Out of all the opponents he has ever faced this girl, this princess who probably has never lead an army into war in her life was stronger than him? Blastphemy!

The shining light shrank until it unveiled a new form, specifically Star in a different form. She floated down and landed on her feet with a slight sound of the clanging of metal.

Star was clad in gold armor, gauntlets and leggings. Her cheek marks was the imprint on the breastplate, the ends of her hair flickered like fire, and her big gold butterfly wings shrunk a bit but they were a little more jagged and having a sharp edge to each of the ends.

Though Star's horns had the same extension as when she goes into her Merberty form it was like now they blended with her hair color. When she opened her eyes her light blue irises became gold.

"You think that just because you changed means that you can defeat me? It barely looks any different than your other self."

Star didn't even look directly at Dark Nebula's direction.

"Is that so? Don't talk the talk unless you're gonna walk the walk?"

"Vhat did you say?"

"Oh right you're stupid. I mean go all out right now or beg for mercy?"

Dark Nebula's nerves started to stabalize.

"Little girl, I don't think you understand vhat you and your friends already got yourselves into? I already proven that none of you can defeat me so vhy bother? Once I kill Globgor everything will end."

"Then quit standing there like a statue and put your money where your mouth is."

"Fine...IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!"

Dark Nebula blitzed towards and threw a winded up punch but Star without looking tilted her body back, dodging his attack. She then grabbed his arm and made his body spin with a little effort from her muscles. He had no control of himself, even when he tried to.

"That's my Star! Kick his balls right up into his stomach!"

"River, I admire your enthusiasm but even if Star has great power now Dark Nebula could still turn it around."

"You should believe in my daughter more. She knows that this isn't just about revenge? This is also about the future of Mewni...if we ever get one that is? But my Star now sees the great danger of this situation, so now she can and will beat this homicidal monster."

Dark Nebula managed to stand his ground after a few moments of spinning.

"That son of a bitch! I von't let her get away vith th-"

As Dark Nebula turned his body to face Star, she was gone.

"Vhere did she?"

Out of his field of vision Star was crouched below. Through a gentle inhale she threw a punch at the same time as her sharp exhale, hitting Dark Nebula's gut with great force. He didn't expect it at all as he doubled down in pain when she removed her fist. Now Star was the one looking down on him.

"Just so you know, that was for Rhombulous."

"Haah!"

Dark Nebula tried to take a swipe at Star but she dodged that as well. At the same time she grabbed the swiping arm and lowered it hard into a rising knee, bending it back with a quick snap, breaking it. Dark Nebula gritted his teeth from the pain.

"And that-"

Star teleported behind Dark Nebula, placing two of her hands on his back.

"-was for Hekapoo. **Sparkling Heart Slap Blast****!**"

Sparkles that formed into a heart appeared on Dark Nebula's back and produced a powerful shock wave that blasted him off the ground into the air. Star then took a moment to observe herself, despite her serious demeanor she felt light and looked good while doing it.

She crouched down to the ground, electricity and flares produced by her gold aura, her wings tensing up. A few seconds went by until Star vanished, leaving behind a crater.

* * *

River, Omnitraxus and Meteora were all jawdropped.

"Is your mind changed now?"

"I-I-I don't know anymore River...I just don't know."

Meteora had the Toffee sock puppet in her hand. Holding it out in front of her, she closed her eyes.

"Dii down."

For just a moment Meteora's eyes flashed green, disintergrating it into mere ashes.

* * *

After flying a few miles away from Monster Castle Dark Nebula finally stopped himself.

"Ghh hnngh ah goddamnit...goddamnit!"

It didn't make any sense to how someone like Star could obtain such power? It just didn't add up...she barely had any magic to hit him with yet she was able to regain her lost magic and an additional enormous amount filled her to a new level.

Dark Nebula knew that Stardust mentioned about a concept Glossaryck told her called "Dipping Down" long ago. Both Moon and Star had shown the results of dipping down but this power?...This power was shown by Moon. Though it damaged him more than that giant sphere this was a whole nother level, even more powerful than when Moon used it.

"This is definetely vhat you mentioned vasn't it? You knew that your daughter vould be stronger...but to vhat degree?"

Dark Nebula felt a presense so he quickly whipped his body around to see the very person he was thinking about?

"You know, as I was flying to you I had a thought...Even if you begged for mercy this quivering hand of mine won't stop until you are nothing but obliterated atoms that I could crush underneath my feet."

Star clenched that quivering hand, just so she could have a little more control before she explodes.

"Every one of your victims you snuffed out probably didn't have a say before you took their lives, ripping them apart physically, mentally, psychologically? You have no mercy in your heart and you never will. "

"Hmhmhmhmhm hoooh little girl you still don't understand nothing at all? Before any of this s*t ever happened I HAD TO DO IT YOU DUMBASS! Your family only scratched the surface of my history right?"

Before Dark Nebula continued he gripped his broken arm and pulled it up, realigning and reconnecting the bone.

"That I vas a var mongeror who slaughters just to relieve the goddamn boredom and bloodlust right? Let's just say that you're right and I actually let all the people I killed in the past live? Vhat then? Vell they get STRONGER and more bent on VENGEANCE to destroy the kingdom and the citizens I swore to protect!"

"Your point?"

"(You can't be serious?) My point is that I vas a varrior, a soldier, then eventually a general, made to kill to defend MY family and MY friends. That's literally vhat I have done! I fought day after day after fricken day to see my vife smile. IS THAT A SIN?!"

Star looked down to the calm waves of the ocean below.

"So you do see it do you? Am I really the monster that has no mercy in their heart?"

"...It doesn't matter."

"Vhat?"

"Your wife's smile doesn't matter...since you snuffed her life as well. Is that proof enough that life doesn't matter to you as long it doesn't get in the way of your goals? Spitting on her grave would obviously be the opposite of how much you 'loved' her?"

Dark Nebula's eye twitched.

"Little girl?...I've been holding back this entire time but now...you pissed me off!"

* * *

Meanwhile Globgor, who just got up from a nasty crash scrambly ran up the steps to the castle to see if his family (or anyone else) was okay? When he reached the top the first person he sees was his wife on the ground with blood spilling from her forehead.

"ECLIPSA!"

Globgor knelt to his wife's side with worry in his eyes.

"Sweet heart, honey are you okay? Please tell that you ar-"

Eclipsa let out a groan before Globgor would get a heart attack. Her eyes fluttered awake but closed them again in annoyance to the bright light. That was when she realised that Globgor was alive.

"Globby? Oh my god, thank god you're alive!"

Eclipsa and Globgor embraced eachother lovingly.

"You to my princess. Wait?! Is everyone okay? Where's that bastard Nebula?"

Globgor looked around frantically.

"I don't know?...One minute I fought him, the next everything went dark. I do remember that...oh that's right everyone even you tried to fight Dark Nebula and failed."

"Grrrrrr damnit! Once again I couldn't do anything! I swear when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"NO!"

Eclipsa interrupted Globgor in a panicked manor.

"Please don't fight him!...He's too strong."

"Then what else can I do? Just wait until I-...MARCO! Excuse me for a sec, MARCO!"

Globgor ran to Marco this time.

"Marco, Marco wake up?...Oh no."

No breath, no pulse, nothing. Marco was...dead. That little time they spent with eachother? The little time they spent being in sync for creative techniques? All for nothing. Dark Nebula took away someone Globgor really bonded with more than Moon. The monster growled in rage.

"Dark Nebula...Damn you ***growls* **damn you...DAMN YO-"

Globgor's ears picked a cough and desperate gasps for air. He looked down, seeing Marco's eyes open while trying to steady his breathing.

"Marco!"

Marco shot up in a sitting position in a panicked state like he just woke up from a nightmare. The sweat was also evident of his current state of mind.

"Hey hey hey hey easy there Marco. Dark Nebula's gone, I think? You scared me for a sec there, I really thought you were killed by him?"

"...He didn't kill me."

Globgor rose an eyebrow. He thought he heard something different just now?

"Run that by me again?"

In a now steady breath Marco let out a calm exhale.

"Dark Nebula didn't kill me. Well at least I thought he actually did at first? He had me in a headlock, ready to snap my neck like a twig but he didn't...he whispered something into my ear before he well 'killed' me?"

"What was it?"

Thinking back to when Star was trying to stop Dark Nebula mere seconds before he snapped Marco's neck he put his lips against his ear.

"He told me...'You von't die' in his own words. Thinking back to that I didn't feel my neck getting snapped, he just did the motion."

Also thinking back Marco remembered that he was knocked out...by a finger jabbed into an area of his spine. He wasn't really sure of himself but it was very fast.

"Whatever he did, he made my body stop working for a couple of minutes. Then when you came my body instantly exploded with energy and...here I am."

"So Dark Nebula didn't kill you yet he did it to everyone else without mercy...why?"

Globgor was completely baffled by Dark Nebula's reasoning for this bull?

"Actually now that you say that Dark Nebula 'killed' me right in front if Star. Before I passed out I definetely heard a snap but like I said it wasn't from a broken neck...Gasp of course!"

Eclipsa caught up to Globgor just as Marco's lightbulb sprang from his noggin.

"Marco my dear, I'm glad you're doing okay. When Globgor ran off I was worried as well so here I am."

"Yeah heheh thanks. Anyway as much as we are all pissed about Dark Nebula, he's actually a bloody genius."

"I don't follow?"

"Well Snooker it's like this. Marco thought his neck was broken by Dark Nebula but he didn't. It's kinda confusing at first. So what did you mean Marco?"

"The snap came from his fingers! Star was watching me the entire time so she wasn't able to differentiate between a snap of the neck and a snap from fingers. He's no ordinary warrior, he's on a whole new le- Aaghh!"

All of a sudden Marco's left eye was throbbing, instantly covering the eye with his hands. It also caused Globgor and Eclipsa to worry, especially with blood rolling down his cheek.

"What the hell? What's going on?"

"Marco dear?!"

"Rrgh! Aagh! Something's wrong? D-Dark Nebula, I don't know why but I can feel rage and hatred...It hurts like hell!"

Dark Nebula was chasing after Star, colliding into eachother as two streaks of light, one gold and one dark purple, sparks flying and shock waves booming across the sky. Whenever he got in front of her to stop all the zipping about Dark Nebula would rapidly throw his attacks at inhuman speed. But Star would dodge those attacks easily.

"VHY. CAN'T. I. HIT. YOU?!"

"You're just too SLOW!"

An opportunity presented itself to Star as she lifted her leg and kicked Dark Nebula's chin, spinning vertically in the air. But he recovered from the spiral while extending out his left arm.

"**Karma Hysteria!**"

Dark Nebula let out 10 multiple energy blasts in the shape of laughing, white masks. Star just stood there as they circled around her.

"(She's not gonna dodge? Is she insane? If those blasts hit her, she'll be inflicted with 15 years of **Devil's** luck...each.)"

Star waited for the masks to get closer. They were increasing in speed yet she wasn't bothered by it at all. As they were an inch away Star crossed her arms across her chest then shot them outward, emmiting a powerful shockwave that shattered them all to dust.

"Impossible...Just a lucky shot!"

"Yeah and this is the move Marco and Globgor tried to use on you."

"Vhat does that has to do vith no- oh s*t?"

"**Haoshosho ****secret technique:-**"

The entirety of Star's right leg looked like it was wrapped around by a mini, destructive vortex. Static was produced as well as she flew herself at Dark Nebula, extending her leg outward.

"Like hell I'm going to lose to you! **Capricorn-**"

Dark Nebula's winded back his left arm that was coated in darkness, taking the shape of a demonic goat.

"-**Wind Destruction Kick!**"

"-**Wrath Strike!**"

The two techniques connected with eachother. Their initial power struggle caused a massive wind storm that would uproot trees from their sockets. Dark Nebula put in alot of effort to overpower Star but she didn't feel any difficulty whatsoever. Her knee slowly started to bend.

"So that's all your new power is capable of?! Pathetic, just give up if you can't dish it?!"

"Nah I can dish it, I just needed a little more momentum...and power"

"Vhat?"

The bending of Star's knee was not from struggling like Dark Nebula thought it was. It was actually Star doing it on purpose so she can use the move more effectively. Once again she shot her leg out, easily breaking through Dark Nebula's technique and hitting him in the stomach. He really felt the damage from the kick.

"**Haoshosho secret technique: Wind destruction Kick!**"

Shooting out from Star's leg a massive vortex of wind blasted Dark Nebula away, sending him crashing into a mountain. The impact caused some slight earth rumbling and cracks around the entirety of the montain that was hit. Star relaxed a little.

"DARK NEBULA?! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! COME OUT AND SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT OR I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

Imbedded into the mountain, within the darkness Dark Nebula's right eye glew red. This amount of damage shouldn't be possible yet it is.

"...You vant everything?...Fine but don't blame me vhen half of your planet is gone. Grrrrr."

Dark Nebula's powerful ominous purple aura changed to red.

"I von't let you...STAND IN MY WAY RRAAHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Monster Castle Marco's left eye that was throbbing began to burn and sting.

"Ahhh! Gh Ahhhh!"

"Marco! Goddamnit what do we do?"

Globgor was completely stumped. He didn't know how to help with Marco's predicament. It pained him to see his buddy suffer like this. Eclipsa tapped on Globgor's shoulder.

"Wait a moment honey, let me try something?"

There was a spell that Eclipsa knew that allows her to slip into anyone's mind...alot of those around her thought it was creepy. Taking a calming breath Eclipsa activated the **"mind slipping" **spell. Her eyes sending waves of energy to Marco but the moment it connected to him something broke the connection instantly, knocking Eclipsa back against Globgor's body.

"Snooker, what happened?"

"I don't know? But whatever that was I felt Dark Nebula nearby."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet, maybe it's-"

A sudden tremor cut off Eclipsa's sentence for a few seconds, it settled afterward.

"That was...slightly unexpected? Anyway I was say- Woah!"

All of a sudden an even more powerful tremor occured but this one didn't stop like the first one. Globgor was able to catch Eclipsa before she tripped.

"I got you."

"Thank you sweetie...Globgor?"

"Yes?"

"What...is that?"

Eclipsa pointed to something in the sky. Globgor looked towards that direction, shock spread across his face.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

* * *

Star looked up towards the sky, unfazed by what she was looking at in space. A ginormous cluster of purple dust formed into a widened ring the size of Jupiter's and the one above it is Dark Nebula. His aura was gone and his breathing was heavy.

"This haah Star Butterfly is my everything, haah haah my ultimate technique. The only spell made by me. If you block it, you're space dust. If you dodge it, half of your vorld will be eaten through. DECIDE NOW, SURRENDER OR DIE ALONG VITH YOUR FAMILY!"

Despite Dark Nebula's threat Star remained silent. Instead she closed her eyes while clasping all her hands together. Slowly a gold aura enveloped her body.

"If that's your decision little caterpillar...THEN DIE ALONG WITH THIS DAMNED WORLD!"

Dark Nebula shifted his arms, turning the ring vertically while spinning like a buzzsaw.

"**DARK NEBULA!**"

The dust ring started moving towards the Earth. As it came closer and closer Star could feel the overwhelming power of darkness looming over her. But being in that darkness and hearing Glossaryck made her put on her big girl shorts, unplugging that night light that strayed her from her true potential when she was younger.

She could finally let go of the painful past when she killed **Mina Loveberry** as an act of mercy. A gold fluttering butterfly was in front of Star as she opened her eyes. The cute insect waved at her using one of its skinny legs.

"Aww, it's nice to meet you to. You're my **Ultimate spell** right?"

The little bugger shrugged their shoulders. There was no way Star was gonna get mad over that...It was just born after all.

"Doesn't matter. Are you ready?"

The gold butterfly flew into Star's body like a transparent ghost. She then refocused herself and began chanting something.

"**From darkness wake that made me cower, bring out the light that gives me power.**"

Star unclapsed the top two of her hands, a pair of butterfly wings were encased inside a see through sphere of gold energy.

"**The power that darkness tries to devour, revived within the brightest hour**."

Two more of Star's hands unclasped, this time it was two curly antennae were encased in a see through sphere of gold energy.

"**I beseech thee to bloom like a sunflower and doom my enemy that uses darkness to cower.**"

Finally Star unveiled a smiley insect body with stars for eyes, wiggling it's legs about. With all three unveiled Star fused them all to one, the pieces connecting together like a puzzle. The insect laughed with joy like a child.

"That last move was for Marco and Globgor but now this-"

The Butterfly moved it's antennae along with its legs to the center of its body. A white sphere was manifested, growing in size after a few seconds.

The sphere itself had gold butterfly prints all around it. Star connected all her palms together like the butterfly was doing, ready to fire whatever the spell was?

"This one's...FOR MY MOTHER! **GOLD MONARCH BUTTERFLY BLAST!!**"

Both Star and the Butterfly unleashed an overwhemingly powerful blast made of gold butterflies. The spell hit Dark Nebula's spell, his disintergrating into nothingness.

The only one in the way now is Dark Nebula, who was now beyond shocked as the spell hit him completely, engulfing him in light.

Dark Nebula could feel the destructive power, the burning and seering all over his skin. He saw his right arm disintergrating.

"No...No...NO I CANNOT DIE!"

Somehow Dark Nebula was holding on to whatever willpower he had left to endure this but it instantly became harder and harder as his right leg was disintergrating as well.

"NOT LIKE THIS?!! NOT LIKE THIS!!!"

"Grrrr JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!!"

The blast became even bigger than it was before as Dark Nebula could no longer be seen within it.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! STARDUSSSTTTTT!!!"

As the blast caused a light explosion it spread throughout multiple planets nearby, bathing a percent of the galaxy with its light. Dark Nebula's presence could no longer be sensed by anyone, the echo of his wail dying down...He was dead.

Star's butterfly shifted into a ray of light that went inside her body. She could finally relax a bit but first she turned towards the castle and flew back with the same insane speed she used before.

At the Castle ground Omnitraxus took the opportunity to gather the still out of cold colleagues and River gave Meteora to Eclipsa and Globgor. When he did he walked towards and knelt next to the corpse of his wife.

"This is what you wanted right **Moon**** pie**?"

River held back his tears though any moment he would've cried like crazy yet he remained strong.

"You always told me that as Queen if you wanted to die, you would die as a great sacrifice if it makes Mewni strive forward to an even greater future. Well you did it...Your sacrifice will help us strive for a better future."

River brushed aside Moon's hair from her face. He then lowered his head to the ground crying softly.

"Even in death, you're still so beautiful! I'll miss you with every fiber of my being."

Meanwhile Marco could feel the burning in his eye disappearing. That was strangest phenomenon he has ever felt...except for when he had that **monster arm **a long long time ago.

"The pain?...It's gone...Star?"

Everyone nearby Marco heard him say Star's name while looking upward. Star was above them, slowly floating down to the ground. Marco got to his feet as she landed in front of him. He was in awe because of her new transformation.

"Wow Star...Look at you?"

Marco could barely get a sentence out without stumbling a bit.

"You look so...s-so oh geez how do I say this?"

Before Marco could get out what he wanted Star pulled him towards her body, into a tight loving hug. The sound of Star's hics was slightly muffled since her head was burried in Marco's shoulder. He hugged back.

"Star, it's okay now. It's over."

When he wrapped his arms around Star's waist he felt warmer. Her armor wasn't scratchy or metallic at all? It was soft and junk...seems like the armor she's wearing isn't of metal material. Strange.

"Hmhm hey Star? You're beautiful, that's what I wanted to say."

Star couldn't hold back anymore. After everything that happened she needed to let her emotions out so while she was still buried in Marco's shoulder she started to cry loudly.

"It's okay. It's okay, let it all out."

**Dark Nebula Arch...end?**

* * *

Although this is the end of one arch expect more to come. This Ch. isn't the end yet (There's one more to this arch) but I'd like to say thank you for fueling your curiosity and read this. Just don't forget to tell your friends about this ahem masterpiece (Without spoilers of course unless you want to be a dick lol).

Also let's be honest here people Star vs the Forces of Evil will probably not end yet. Although that freaking season (4th season) was an emotional roller coaster filled with squeeling, tears and more squeeling.


	12. Epilogue: Soul King

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Epilogue: Soul King**

"Yo...t...e"

Darkness...Darkness everywhere. No feeling, no breath, no pain. Just nothing but crossing the threshold to Hell. That's the only place dead people go anyway.

"Yo...t...e"

A voice from within that darkness slowly became clearer. Who was it?

"You...n't...e"

It was very unfamiliar yet somehow familiar in a sense? Wonder how?

"You won't die...You won't die."

Wait isn't he dead? He can't feel anything so that pretty much confirms it, no brainer.

"You won't die. You won't die. You won't die. You won't die."

Okay now this voice has started to become annoying. Whatever this voice wanted, he obviously can't provide. The voice was demonic and scratchy.

"You won't die...Because you still have a role to play...don't you?"

"Gasp haah haah haah"

Dark Nebula, who really thought that he was dead opened up his eyes in a cold sweat, lying on his back on top of some leaves. This place didn't look familiar to him but it did look like an abandoned shack.

There was a fire lit in the center of the shack with two steel bars at different ends holding up a pan. It had different kinds of mushrooms, fruits, nuts and an egg. As far as Dark Nebula could piece together he was definitely inside someone's shack.

It was getting hard to breath for him. He could barely move from his position but luckily his head was able to turn so he did just that, spotting a large shard of a mirror nearby.

"(Vh...Vhy am I...still alive?)"

His body had burns all over. He could barely recognise himself except for his good right eye. Strangely he was back to the way he was before the curse changed him again...Damn even his head was bald but at least his right eye was back to normal.

Strangely all this time he didn't notice that his left eye was dilated as hell with no explanation whatsoever.

"(Now vay...I'm me again? Rrgh no ah my arm...and my leg)"

Dark Nebula realised that both his right arm and leg were gone but there was this weird green substance slathered on his wounds.

"(Did vhoever lives here found me?...I see now?...I finally lost for the second time.)"

Rustling of leaves and a slight creak at the door startled Dark Nebula a bit.

"(Nngh the person?)"

Dark Nebula couldn't defend himself even if he wanted to. He barely had the strength to life a finger. The person opened the door fully with a black cauldron filled with water.

"Oh good you're awake. Sorry I couldn't make my humble (temporary) home more spiffy for your tastes."

Dark Nebula tried to speak but it just ended up in weak gasps. The person chuckled a bit.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I just remembered that you were at death's door. Here, drink this."

The person filled a bowl with the water in the cauldron. They carefully lifted Dark Nebula's head a bit so he could drink as the bowl reached his lips. He expected a painful gulp in his throat since well he couldn't speak and it was also dry. Instead Dark Nebula felt his throat moisten and heal a bit. Not only that his strength came back a little.

"Just so you know this isn't normal water."

Dark Nebula had regained enough strength to sit up by himself, taking the bowl from the person's hand.

"Hmhm you could've just asked for it? Trust me you're worth it Dark Nebula."

The person was right, this wasn't ordinary water. Last he checked water wasn't lumpy and dark greenish...and has this ominous sense of dark power within.

"Vhat is this? (!)"

His voice? Dark Nebula could speak again. Thank goodness cause being crippled was not part of his to do list before he dies...again. The person put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gleefully.

"What you just drank I scraped up. I was right to go back to that sanctuary for remnents of **dark magic.**"

"Soooo this isn't swamp vater?...Not that I care if it vas of course."

"Oh nononono I would never disrespect you by making you drink something so unsightly as swamp water? Like I said you're worth it Dark Nebula."

"Vait...how do you know my name?"

The person got up and walked to the pan and moved around some of the cooking items that were on the pan with a thick stick.

"Simple my friend or at least I hope we can be friends? You see as a little boy I loved studying along with my classmates. As the good student that I was we learned about a fearsome general that destroys those who oppose his majesty, Celestia's kingdom. Sadly you were forgotten and no one bothered to scrap up on the ancient books...except for me of course."

"Huh? Even I thought I vas forgotten thanks to the passage of what seems to be an eternity."

"More than that, I know the truth about you."

Dark Nebula drank the rest that was in the bowl, setting it aside next to him.

"Vhat do you know about me anyw-"

The person startled Dark Nebula when they presented him with a plate of fruits and nuts covered by the single egg.

"Here...eat. We got plenty to talk about."

"But isn't this your gathering?"

"Oh don't fret I ate a large meal earlier. Go on, don't be shy."

...At least this person offered. Dark Nebula just shrugged his shoulders as he sank his teeth into the egg while catching some of the fruits in the process. While chewing the person continued.

"I know that you are the son of Dark Star, who abandoned you into the Celestial realm where you were adopted by one of the Magic High Council members, **Ra**."

"He vas kind of a dick though. Surprised anyone talks about him either?"

"Ehhhh maybe on Earth they mention him."

"Earth? Vhat's an Ear-"

"Annnyway, he saw your potential as a soldier so he trained you in the advanced art of combat and war at a young age and made you a part of Celestia's royal army. There you quickly climbed up the ranks."

Dark Nebula licked his lips from the sweetness of the blueberry.

"Honestly it vasn't that hard to climb the ranks. His training vas hell compared to the veaklings that call themselves soldiers that tried to fight me or order me around vithout backing their power up."

"And that's one of the reasons why you were so feared! You only took orders from those that don't brag about their power and back up their own titles as they should be. See? We're becoming friends already."

"I guess so...vhat else do you know about me?"

The person scooped up the water for themself and quickly gulped it down as if it was air.

"Puaah that's the good s*t. Where was I?...Oh yes ahem it was then you fell in love with Celestia's daughter at the knighting ceremony that made you the Capricorn General."

Dark Nebula stopped eating for a bit. He looked down at himself.

"I apologize greatly. I know that she's a touchy subject which is why I didn't mention her name."

"...It's fine, I get it. I killed my wife vhen I vas overtaken by the curse...It vas my fault so I have no right to lash out at someone like you."

Whoo gee the awkwardness was strong so the person carried the cauldron over to Dark Nebula while filling another bowl with the water for himself.

"Sigh so uh I actually witnessed you fighting someone. That curse form you were in was a sight to behold, like a devil. But all of a sudden a bright flash of light blinded me. If only I knew who that was that used that light?"

Dark Nebula crushed his bowl of water in his hand, leaving it in pieces.

"...Star Butterfly."

That name instantly roused the person's curiosity.

"Star Butterfly? You mean she's the one who beat you? Impossible!"

"That's vhat I thought as vell? A little girl like her having that much power should be impossible but...she proved me wrong...Vait, you sound like you knew her?"

The person clicked their tongue in irritation and slight frustration.

"Knew her? I defeated the brat twice yet somehow by some miracle she gets the one up on me. The second time I was so f*ing close!"

"I see...so ve both have a common enemy then?"

"Seems like it! Sigh two years and I'm still salty about it...also it took me that time to regenerate my body. All I need is more time to get rid of these stupid wounds."

Dark Nebula also noticed the slight gash wounds on their body. One of them he witnessed closed itself.

"Actually I gotta wonder? Since we are friends with a common enemy what exactly was your plan in the first place?"

"Nice try 'friend', I'm not telling someone I don't know about my plan unless you tell me your name first?"

The person shrugged their shoulders.

"That's fair...My name...is **Toffee**. It's actually an honor to have met you."

Toffee extended out his hand in a friendly gesture. Dark Nebula took his right hand with his left.

"Dark Nebula."

"I know. So what was your grand scheme? Can't be any better than me trying to rule Mewni?"

Dark Nebula smirked.

"Vas that a challenge? Alright smart guy, you see I was trying to revive an ancient artifact. This right here?"

Surprisingly Dark Nebula didn't expect the **blade of Dean's Bloodedge **to still be in his possesion yet it was still here despite him taking that blast. He thought it would shatter and turn to disintergrated atoms.

"The Dean's Bloodedge? I actually thought it vould turn into disintergrated atoms."

Toffee was in awe.

"I've read about this. Celestia destroyed it centuries ago due to its dangerous nature. It was a weapon that kills immortals while making the one who wields it have extreme power and dominion over souls."

"Yes, though I already have one of the souls that I needed I couldn't get a monster soul which I was planned to obtain. Specifically I vas gonna take Globgor's,-"

"Globgor's alive?"

" -use it as a sacrifice and then recreate this vorld. Unfortunately that became a bust. Now I von't be able t-"

"So you need just a monster soul correct?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it's a monster soul."

Toffe rose to his feet, chuckling devilishly.

"Come with me for a sec...If you can stand up that is?"

Toffee walked out the front door. Dark Nebula was able to follow after him by hopping on one leg to a surprise. Also his balance was incredibly precise to the point that he didn't wobble at all.

"Ah...Dark Moon?"

Though the shadowy castle shrunk in size it was waiting outside the edge of a cliff.

"That thing was following me ever since I found you. It kind of creeped me out. If I had to guess it knew you."

"That's the ancient dark spell Dark Moon. It's main function is to revive cursed or dark artifacts to its prime potential for a price. Depending on vhat the artifact is it gives me a mental image of vhat I vould need to give it in order to revive said artifact...The requirements are always negative."

"Thanks for the explanation. Now let me help you with your problem."

Dark Nebula's brow rose.

"Like vhat? A monster soul?"

"Exactly!"

Toffee went to a nearby bush and dragged out a large chained up and gagged body. They were still trying to struggle.

"Here, the monster soul you wanted?"

"Hmm interesting...A **frog monster**. Though it isn't a king of monster's soul I can't complain since it's a monster soul."

"Hold on a sec?"

Toffee ungagged the frog monster.

"Haah haah you bastard, I won't forgive you for this!"

"Do you have any last words **Buff Frog**? Hurry up though we're burning moonlight."

"I swear you won't get away! Once Star finds out that I'm gone, she'll stop you like she has before. I also swear that haah if you touch any of my babies, I'll climb out of hell and rip you apart!"

Toffee clapped his hands in applause.

"Nice speech but useless in the end. But I did promise that your kids wouldn't be touched. Shall you Dark Nebula?"

Dark Nebula knelt to the quivering, angry frog father with blade in hand.

"You von't feel any pain."

Driving the blade into Buff Frog's chest his breath stopped in mere seconds, his eyes turning gray. As Dark Nebula took out the blade a green pulsating soul was attached to it. He then turned to the dark castle that shrunk a little more.

"Dark Moon...take this sacrifice and bring back back the artifact to its former glory!"

Dark Nebula threw the blade with the soul directly at the castle, it pulled it in as if it was alive. After a few seconds went by a long staffed weapon came out and stuck itself into the ground by the blade.

"That's the...Dean's Bloodedge."

Dark Nebula slowly walked towards the weapon while the dark castle vanished into mere smoke.

The Dean's bloodedge, the demon scythe wielded by **????,** made to be one of the many ancient articfactual weapons that would have dominion over life and death. Thought to have been erased by Celestia Dark Nebula kept a tiny shard remains of the ancient weapon to eventually wield it for his master plan, the recreation of this universe.

Dark Nebula's hand was shaking. He never expected to see it this close before. Now wasn't the time to stare in awe though as he gripped the long, reddish, dripping stick part of the scythe underhanded, lifting it off the ground with no effort whatsoever. What he didn't expect was how long the demonic looking the blade part was?

"It feels like...it feels like it has life vithin it. Incredible!"

The scythe pulsed with life, unexpected to the norm but extraordinary to others. The teeth on the bottom revealed themselves and a single reddish eye opened as the fleshy ring part of the weapon itself. It looked directly at Dark Nebula. That should've startled him yet he feel like it was natural to him.

"Bloodedge...You know already that I'm not your master but...I vant to become your vielder and I know I am vorthy of vielding you!...So please give me a chance? I von't disappointment you."

A mysterious voice rang out in Dark Nebula's head.

"(...Show..me..your..resolve.)"

"AHHHHHH!"

Dark Nebula suddenly was enveloped by a dark circular field of dark power, immensly electrocuting his body inside and out. It was like his soul was being pulled apart. This was a pain much greater than his 2nd defeat.

Toffee tried to penetrate the barrier but it knocked him back onto his butt.

"Nebula!"

This scythe was trying to kill him. Each minute that passes by the more intense the electricity was. It was too powerful for anyone to wield and Dark Nebula knew it. Now he pays the price for it not by dying to Star but to the very weapon he strived to revive.

"(Sink..down into the chasm of shadow.. The abyss of bottomless damnation...)"

"Sh-Sh-Shahahahahahahah!!!"

"(Life is but an illusion...Death opens your eyes to the beyond...nothing can be done to escape it.)"

"N-N-N-N-NO!"

"(Sleep-)"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!!"

"(-for eternity.)"

"N-N-N-N-NEVER, N-N-N-N-N-NEVER, N-N-NEVER!!"

"(Close your eyes...and dream a sweet dream.)"

Dark Nebula felt himself closing his eyes softly, the feeling of peaceful sleep overtaking his senses. He could feel his conciousness fading until-

"STARDUST!!"

His eyes shot open from Toffee's words. He never died for one and one reason only. His wife was the reason that he kept going for so long!

"NO!! I WILL NEVER FALL AGAIN!!"

Dark Nebula's body changed into his curse form, his purple aura spilling out rapidly. The Dean's Bloodedge's eye spazed out from shock as he let out a bellowing roar that could turn souls to stone.

"Ma...ster?"

The inside of the barrier filled itself with screaming souls of the damned, making Dark Nebula unseeable. After a few seconds the barrier cracked from the top. Finally it shattered like glass, unleashing a pillar of horror filled faces that rose up to the sky and outward in space.

Toffee was blown back and pinned against a rocky wall. Before he knew it, it was over. Using his strength Toffee got himself off the wall, falling onto his knees.

"Nebula?...Nebula?! Are you there?!"

"No need to yell, I'm fine."

"Oh...my...god."

Dark Nebula was standing there on the edge of the cliff, his back turned to Toffee. He was staring up at the moon high in the sky.

"(His aura...It's completely different from before. Even his appearance is different!)"

In front of Toffee Dark Nebula's upper body was wrapped in darkness as if he was blackened like Toffee witnessed when Moon did the **unnamed spell**. When Dark Nebula turned to Toffee he saw that his blackened self only affected his arms and the entirety of his back. He also had black armored leggings to cover his ahem junk.

Dark Nebula held the scythe in one hand while the other...his right arm and leg looked like they were made of darkness itself, holding a large sized red flaring soul.

"Is that?"

"Yes...this is the Capricorn curse's soul."

"I-I didn't even know curses had souls?"

Dark Nebula chuckled.

"If spells can have souls then so can curses. Feed...Bloodedge."

Dark Nebula placed the soul onto the blade. It reacted in a way that devours the soul like a starved beast using it's bottom teeth, ripping the soul to shreds and absorbing it. The scythe throbbed and Dark Nebula felt an intense surge of power running through his veins.

"Snnnfffffff haah. This is vhat I vas looking for. This power is vhat I needed."

"So now that you have this power, you can get your revenge right?"

"He..he..he..he..he..ha..ha..ha..haaaah nope."

Dark Nebula dispersed the serious mood that was going on by casually spinning the scythe with only one hand while walking past Toffee.

"Wh-What? What do you mean no?"

"Exactly as I said, no...or specifically not yet. It's too early to exact my revenge."

Toffee caught up with Dark Nebula, who was just walking up a nearby hill, whistling a tune to himself.

"Just a second he- woah!"

Dark Nebula switched hands to spin the scythe, almost cutting Toffee by accident.

"Careful Toffee this scythe can cut through any organic material like butter...at least that's vhat I heard that it can do."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway you must be joking right? With that much power in your arsenal you could destroy mewni 100 times over."

"Maybe, but the thing is I just got this power. Though I know how to wield a scythe with ease I need to master The Dean's Bloodedge's capabilities. Makes sense?"

"I mean...you're not wrong about that. Planning is important unless I want to get melted into oblivion again? Wait where are we going?"

Dark Nebula settled himself and The Dean's Bloodedge onto the soft grass that was surrounded by a field of white flowers. Toffee nervously took a seat next to him.

"I don't vant to worry after I just got back from the brink of death? Star Butterfly can have her peace for now, she's been through enough trauma thanks to me."

"Trauma? Like how?"

"I killed her mother."

Toffee went silent for a few seconds.

"Why didn't I think of that?...Oh right my goal wasn't to ki- ah so that first soul you sacrificed was-"

"Yes...it vas her soul."

"...And I thought I was evil. Welp ***yawn*** I think sleeping out here will be a good change in my opinion. Goodnight."

Toffee fell back onto his back in a relaxed position and instantly went into a deep sleep. Dark Nebula however looked up at the moon once again closely this time. He started to hear a voice in his head, a voice that gives him joy and sanity.

He remembered a song Stardust used to love to sing back when they spent their days alone without him going off to war. It held a special place in his heart since her singing he could never forget like a record player though she did say that song is from the **future**...strange cause he only knew two people from the top of his head that could **predict events of the future**. Her and...someone else.

As Stardust's voice played in his head Dark Nebula hummed along to it, reminiscing of the past to when Stardust would sing softly in his ear as they both laid next to eachother in her on her bed with an open window of her room.

Stardust was wearing a glittery nightgown while Dark Nebula mostly sleeps topless. She caressed his hair while she sang.

(**Song: I'll never love again**)

"**If I knew it would be the last time.**

**I would've broke my heart in two.**

**Tryin' to save a part of you.**"

After all this time Nebula's heart could still feel the warmth of her singing. It always lulled him to sleep.

"**Don't wanna feel another touch.**

**Don't wanna start another fire.**

**Don't wanna know another kiss.**

**No other name falling off my lips.**

**Don't wanna give my heart away.**

**To another stranger.**

**Or let another day begin.**

**Won't even let the sunlight in.**

**No, I'll never love again.**"

**End of The Dark Nebula arc**

**End of Star vs The Ultimate Evil: Dark Moon**

* * *

Next arc is in progress. Don't clench your butt for too long, I don't want to be responsible for hemorrhoids.


End file.
